Silent Heaven
by Vivica Night
Summary: Hecate comes face to face with The Executioner, Pyramid Head, but before he kills her, Alessa halts it all, saving her life. Why her? Does she have some kind of importance to Silent Hill beyond her knowledge? Only time will tell as the truth of her true identity is revealed. Please review! Story cover drawn by me! Reviewing helps to keep my motivation going! Pyramid Head x OC
1. Meeting the Executioner

**Hey guys! Anyway, im going to try something new and different for once, I normally do fanfics related to horror movies, which this is basically I guess. And** **you Silent Hill fans will most likely think I'm extremely lame for not having played any of the games and completely basing this story off what I have seen in the movies.** **Leave if you want** **if you don't think it will be enjoyable, or** **stay if you want to see how my story turns out.** **If you decide to stay, then** **I welcome you and personally thank you for choosing my story to read.** **And also, I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! I do not have much of a drive for writing stories, as I am currently writing 2 other ones, a Texas Chainsaw Massacre story and a Friday the 13** **th** **story as I don't have much of a drive for writing them either...**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Executioner

Running as fast as her legs can carry her, Hecate fled through the streets of the fogged and seemingly dead grounds of Silent Hill as the shrill, wailing cries of the siren from the large church sounds throughout the city.

Hecate has been here for about three days, ever since her friends decided to test out the legitimacy of the legend surrounding this ghost town to see whether or not it is really haunted, she was interested as well, but was not looking forward to risking her life for her curiosity.

All her friends got their answer, as the first time the siren went off while they were there, they all disappeared one by one. Her friends might have been stabbed to death by one of those hell-bent nurses, torn apart by one of those wailing Grey Childs. Either way she didn't want to know about it or even think about it.

Breaking into a building, she searches frantically for some kind of weapon.

Finding an axe, she grabs it as the world begins to darken all around her, engulfing her into its darkness and hell she has visited plenty the last few days.

As the world brightens, the ground around her all over, including the walls begin to fall apart, revealing mostly metal underneath everything.

Gripping the axe, she shuts herself inside the room she found the axe in, what seems to be some kind of small lunch break area for the building she is inside.

Looking for a place to hide, Hecate decides the only place 'safe' for her to hide in is under the sink in the room in the cabinets.

Just as her brain tells her legs to move, she freezes up at the sound of moaning and slight dragging as she recognizes the sounds to be those of the nurses, looking over at the door as it begins to shake as beings pound against it.

"Fuck, just great." She says to herself, hiding under the sink as she closes the cabinet doors as the doors to the room burst open, the nurses seeming to be lured by the light in the room, as well as her quiet voice.

She listens as she hears the creatures approach the cabinet, hearing a faint noise in her ear, her eyes widen as she realizes she might not be alone in the cabinet.

Having picked up and packed a flashlight with her, she turns it on as the face of a Grey child appears in front of her, causing her to scream out and slice its head off with her axe, clamping her hand on her mouth after realizing she just screamed.

Suddenly the door to the cabinet flies open as she screams and forces it shut, holding the doors shut as hard as she can against the group of nurses trying to pry the doors open to get to her.

"Leave me alone!" She screams out, the sound of heavy, dragging metal catches her ears from what sounds like outside the room she is in.

 _What the fuck is that sound?_ She thinks to herself, still holding the doors shut.

Hearing the sounds get closer and closer, her fear rises inside her as the sounds get louder and louder until she is positive that whatever is making that noise is inside the room now.

Hearing a loud metal sound, followed by a loud slash and thuds which sound as though they came from the falling weights of bodies, Hecate listens.

Eyes wide and her hand on her mouth, she listens for any noise what so ever from the room. Listening for what seems like 5 minutes, which was probably more like 30 seconds, she takes this chance to peek out of the cabinet and look around.

Not seeing anything except for the bodies of nurses sliced in half, Hecate slowly exits the cabinet and stands as she approaches the door.

Not exactly watching where she is going, focusing more on the room full of dead bodies, Hecate turns the corner outside the room just as she turns her head to look ahead of her she slams into a solid form she knew was not there when she first entered the room.

Slowly she backs up, trailing her eyes up the figure she just ran into.

A giant, muscular man….or at least he sort of resembles a man…dressed in some kind of leather stitched robe around his waist…which she hopes isn't human skin…the figure has very defined muscles and a height literally towering over her 5'0 form. The one thing she noticed first about him, was what is on his head. A triangular kind of helmet, like a pyramid which rests on his shoulders. He is so tall the tip of the top of the helmet touches the ceiling. Moving her eyes down to his hands, she locks her eyes on a giant weapon seeming to be dragging behind him, it looks like a giant knife, or sword of some kind.

She slowly backs up from him, terrified out of her mind, but at the same time very interested in this creature she has never seen before.

Suddenly in an instant the creature grabs her neck with his empty hand and raises her in the air, causing her to cough due to lack of oxygen as she attempts to struggle, but not making a bit of progress what so ever.

The creature shoves her against a wall, holding her against it as he drags his sword over to him, dragging it as if preparing to end her life with one swift swing.

Closing her eyes she begins to pray, hoping to be forgiven for all she has done in her life and hoping the end would be quick and painless as she knows there is no hope in fighting now.

Hearing the metal make a sharp 'Shing' sound, she feels her body's natural response to its awaiting pain by numbing her body completely as it awaits her life to be taken from her by this giant creature.

Not feeling any pain, she slowly opens her eyes to see the creature's giant sword froze just inches in front of a little girl whose arms are stretched out on both sides of her between the creature and I, seeming as though she is protecting me.

The little girl has black hair and is wearing a dirty purple jacket.

"Not her." Hecate hears the little girl say to the creature, as it lowers its weapon back down to the ground as it seems to be very confused, as well as frustrated with the girl.

"Let her down!"

The creature releases Hecate as she gasps, trying to catch her breath.

The little girl turns around to face her, giving her a small smile.

"…Thank you so much…why did you do that?" Hecate asks the girl.

"That will be answered soon enough."

"..Alright…what is your name?"

"Alessa." The little girl responds.


	2. Instincts

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review!**

Chapter 2: Instincts

 _ **The Executioner/Pyramid Head's Pov:**_

Looking over the trembling, yet relieved and confused human before me, not exactly looking at her, but sensing her. My senses are so acute and sharp that everything surrounding me, as well as around me gets created in full and complete detail in my mind. From the ebony black hair of the human, to a small spider crawling along a wall, I can sense and see it all in my mind, even things a fine distance from me are barely able to escape my senses.

' _Why did you halt my blade, Alessa?'_ I speak to her through telepathy, our main source of communication to one another.

' _She is of importance to us in ways I do not know of at this time, Executioner.'_ The small, innocent looking girl responds to me, a human would have easily seen her as one of their own as she masks her true identity in the body of an innocent surprisingly well. But everything in Silent Hill knew she was the last creature anything on this Earth would want to get near.

' _Look at those eyes of hers, Executioner.'_ Alessa continues, looking in the young human's direction only then do I realize the odd feature of hers.

The human's eyes were a bright blue with a hint of crimson red near her pupil, definitely not a color found in the eyes of any human I have ever encountered.

' _What does that imply about her, Alessa?'_

' _Once more, I do not know. But I will momentarily, you will be the first to know, as I have a task for you.'_

' _A task of what sort.'_ I ask, not much of a question, but more of a statement.

' _I request you watch over her for the time being, keep her in your presence at all times, until I say otherwise.'_

 _Watch over her?_ I think to myself in the part of my mind in which cannot be heard by telepathy. Having no other choice but to submit, simply I nod in response. Turning my head in the direction of the girl, she suddenly gasps as she realizes my attention is on her. Out of instinct, the human moves towards Alessa for safety from my hulking form.

' _It seems as though she prefers you over me, Alessa.'_

' _You are quite intimidating, also given the fact you almost killed her less than a minute ago, it is no surprise she expresses fear towards you.'_

Thinking of a new idea as to how I could get her to trust me, my contemplations get interrupted by an accustomed voice in my head.

' _Ditching your Great Knife may be a good start here, Executioner.'_ Alessa states, as if she is ashamed of the fact I did not think of that sooner.

Stabbing my Great Knife into the floor, I release it from my grasp as it stands on its own. Slowly I begin reaching for the human female again, only for her to continue cowering towards Alessa. This further stokes my growing inferno inside me as anger, impatience and annoyance increase from her lack of interest in me. Able to control my temper, I remain calm.

"What do you want from me…?!" The human screams out at me, causing my hands to withdrawal and my head to turn towards Alessa.

' _What am I supposed to do with that kind of reaction, Alessa…?'_ I ask, annoyance and frustration in my voice.

' _Have patience with the human girl, Executioner. Patience is key in this situation. I will assist you.'_

Alessa begins to do something I haven't experienced her do in a very long time, speak aloud.

"Go with him, he will keep you safe. He is trying to apologize for his previous actions towards you."

' _That is false.'_ I say to her, I am not apologizing what so ever for my actions.

' _In her eyes, it is a fact, now keep it that way.'_

Facing Alessa's direction, she continues, _'you want her to trust you, am I correct?'_

' _That is false, I do not care for her trust, but in order to fulfill your request of me, I have no choice but to do such.'_

' _That is right, now try again.'_

Turning my attention to the human once again, I realize the girl is closer to my form than she previously was.

"…y-you won't hurt me…w-will you…?" The young human asks in the most vulnerable voice, forcing my mind to imagine her begging for her life as she uses the same glossy and pleasureful voice.

I shake my head at the human before me, _'not yet, I'm afraid…'_ I think to myself as if talking to her.

' _Not ever, unless I say otherwise.'_ Alessa blurts into my mind.

' _What if your instincts about this human are wrong? What if you just saved a pathetic, worthless soul.'_

' _Have I ever been wrong about my assumptions, Executioner?'_

Knowing the answer, as she too knows the answer, I redirect my thoughts back to the human. Realizing my time is almost up, I will have to return to the Otherworld soon.

Opening my arms, the human slowly approaches my form as I swiftly take this close range of hers to my advantage as I lift her up over my shoulder. This sudden action erupts a scream from the human as she struggles helplessly against my iron grip, deeming her attempts utterly useless.

With her on one shoulder and being held with one hand, I grab my Great Knife as I yank it out of the ground. Leaving the room with her in my hold, I head outside, my blade following closely behind me as I drag it against the cement, sharpening itself as it drags.


	3. New Home

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review!**

Chapter 3: New Home

After reaching an apartment complex, the creature took her into an apartment he had sensed was the largest in the area. Upon entering the apartment, he set her down on her feet, closing the door firmly behind him.

Looking up at the giant 'man' before her, she decided to speak up.

"Why am I here…? Why didn't that little girl come with us? Why did you leave her behind? She could get killed by those damn things out there!" She shouts at the creature before her, which took almost every ounce of bravery she could summon within her soul to speak aggressive towards him.

Simply he responded by shaking his head, showing he was very skeptical of her beliefs as he was not worried about the girl what so ever.

The Executioner wanted to leave the girl to continue his normal duties, but his orders given prevented this decision as his master told him specifically not to leave her presence.

"Can I go home? I just want to get out of here…when I try, I always find myself going in circles even though I keep going in the same direction…"

The Executioner simply seems to observe her as she stands before him.

She then gets curious.

"…can you see me? Can you see anything at all…?"

This would definitely not be an easy thing for him to answer, as he only seen things as his mind puts them together with extraordinarily precise detail which is shockingly accurate as if he was seeing things with his own eyes.

Simply avoiding having to somehow explain all that to her, he nods.

It was not a lie, as he could basically see her inside his mind.

"How?"

He only grunted in response, hoping she would stop with all the questions, he knew humans were extremely curious creatures, but this was beyond what he thought the amount of curiosity was.

Remembering humans had symbols to silently communicate to one another through body language, he lifted his hand to bring one finger up in front of his helmet as a hissing sound expelled from his hidden mouth, basically telling her to be quiet.

This seemed to bum her out as she walked away from him and into a nearby room, exploring her surroundings.

 **Hecate's pov:**

I have no idea why I am allowing myself to be held in this apartment like a prison by that creature.

Why not try to kill him? Why not try escaping through a window? Why am I not begging to be released? Would he kill me? What are his limits in his temper? Could the simplest thing push him over the edge and end me?

Through all these questions, what she doesn't understand the most is why she feels very…safe…around this hulking creature.

"…what is this place doing to me…" I whisper quietly to myself.

I begin redirecting my thoughts as I approach the kitchen and begin searching through the cabinets and fridge, to my astonishment, everything is stocked full of food.

Picking what I want to make for dinner, I begin to make myself food. Remembering that the creature is here with me, I decide to make him food as well.

 _does he even eat though? Does he even have a mouth?_ I think to myself.

Throwing a bit of everything together, just to see what he likes and doesn't like, I bring both plates into the living room only to discover he is nowhere in sight. Placing the plates down on the coffee table in the living room, I begin to search the apartment for him. He is gone.

"Where did he go?" I ask myself.

Returning to the living room, a dark child who was not there before sat on the couch.

Realizing it's the girl from before, I give her a friendly smile, not really thinking about how she got in here.

"Hello again" I say.

"Two plates? Were you planning to have guests?" The girl asks me in a voice which sounded as though she already knew the answer, yet remained silent, letting me answer.

"I…I wanted to give it to that…man…does he even eat…? Also…where did he go?"

A smile creeping onto the girl's face as she speaks, "Yes, he does eat, but he doesn't eat what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"About your other question," the girl brushes off my previous question, "you know where he went, by now you should know."

"The Otherworld…?"

"Yes." Alessa responds as the world shifts around us as the features around us change into the same appearance as it was once the creature first brought me here.

"Now we are back in The Otherworld, for as long as we like." She says with a smile.

"How did you do that…?"

"I am not what you think I am…"

"With what I have seen the last few days, I'm not surprised if you end up being a creature like the others here."

The sound of heavy metal dragging against cement screeches as the sound gets louder, causing me to look towards the door. Eyes wide, I begin to worry and become fearful.

"…Is he still nice…?"

"Yes." Alessa responds.


	4. The Excitement of Fear

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review!**

Chapter 4: The Excitement of Fear

The giant creature entered the room, dragging his blade behind him.

"Hello…" Hecate says to him.

He does not respond.

Looking over at Alessa, Hecate whispers as if thinking the creature cannot hear her, "…can he speak…?"

"Yes, he prefers not speaking though." She whispers back, though she knows he can hear, she is only humoring the girl.

Nodding, Hecate understands as her eyes lock on the huge creature once again.

"Oh!" She blurts out, remembering the food as she grabs his plate off the table and presents it to him, thankful the plates and food came through to the Otherworld with them. She watches him, face red with blush as she watches.

 _Would he not know what it is? Surely he knows food…_ She thinks to herself.

The Executioner then turns to face Alessa, as if wanting her opinion on this situation.

' _Take it, she will be happy.'_ Alessa says to him.

' _What am I supposed to do with it?'_

' _What do you think? It is food, so eat it!'_ her voice yells into his mind, he then takes the plate and moves into a separate room, out of sight. This is so he doesn't disturb or startle the human with the way he eats.

Turning around, satisfied that he took her offering, Hecate widens her eyes to discover Alessa is nowhere to be found.

 _She must have left…_ She thinks to herself.

Looking around, the then spots the giant sword of his, the Great Knife as it stands where he was before he left, stabbed into the floor standing.

 _God, that thing is massive, how on Earth can he possibly carry that? No wonder he drags it…_

Looking over it a little closer, she observes the fine sharp blade of it. Slowly she glides her finger along the edge of the blade.

Just as her finger makes contact with it, a strong hand clamps onto her shoulder as she is whipped around to face the owner of the giant weapon, who has a vibe coming off him that says he is not happy.

The hand then grabs her wrist of the same hand which touched his weapon and holds her finger in front of Hecate's face, showing her what she had just done to herself as a result.

She watches as blood runs out of a fairly deep slice in her finger.

"…I didn't even feel it cut me…"

The Executioner then grabs ahold of part of her shirt, causing her to yelp at the roughness, also in surprise as he rips part of it.

He then wraps the cloth tightly around her finger, using the pressure to stop the bleeding.

Looking over her wrapped finger, she becomes confused. _Why is he being so nice…? Besides the rough grabbing just now…_

 **Executioner's POV**

Facing towards the human female, my senses don't pick up anymore blood that may be escaping her body.

I am positive the presence of fresh blood must have attracted the attention of other creatures nearby, leaving me with no choice but to scout out the area.

Grabbing onto my weapon, I yank it out of the ground as I turn and head for the exit.

"…hey wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me alone…" The human says, fear laced in her words.

Ah, the sound of fear…the sense of fear, how I have missed its presence in the beings in which I slaughter. I would love to have the freedom to torture this small, weak, vulnerable young human until she screams out in pain and fear as my figure stands before her.

So small, so vulnerable to me…I could easily snap her in half if I could, yet I have been ordered by my creator not to do such actions towards this small, pathetic creature.

Turning to face the small human, I do not respond, yet she stands there, waiting. Suddenly she speaks up.

"…Can I go with you…? Please…? I…don't want to be here alone."

Facing the floor now, I remember what Alessa said about not letting this human out of my presence, which means I cannot leave her. So, if I take her with me, I wouldn't be going against her rules. Yet I would be putting her in danger, though I am positive I will be able to protect this human fairly easily.

Slowly I nod as she smiles.

"But first I need to eat quick." She says, sitting down as she begins to eat.

I don't have time for this, but I have no choice but to wait.


	5. Fighting The Beasts

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Also there is mild violence on this chapter!**

Chapter 5: Fighting The Beasts

Once the young human finishes her meal, she approaches me, letting me know she is prepared.

I point a finger at my Great Knife, she observes my gesture with curiosity and confusion.

She reaches for my Great Knife, getting the wrong message. I let out a deep, inhuman growl from my chest as she freezes before touching it, fear struck.

Again, I point at my weapon, then use my hands to make a shrinking motion.

"…OH!" Her face brightens as she runs to the kitchen area, finally understanding.

She comes back, holding a knife as she presents it to me, "This?"

Immediately I nod, _'Yes that, good human, you seem to understand quickly.'_ I say to her, as if she could hear me though I know that is impossible for a human to hear.

The human's eyes widen largely, "Was that you?"

' _Was what me? What is she going on about now…'_ I say to myself, before getting cut off.

"That!"

'… _.this…?'_

"Yes!"

 _Holy shit, she can hear my telepathy? How is that possible? She is only a human, isn't she? She has to be! She is not Alessa! Only she can communicate to me in this manner! No human has the ability to telepathically communicate with other beings!_ I think deep in my subconscious, an area nothing can reach or hear but myself.

 _Maybe this is what Alessa was talking about, her being different. But she is only a mere human! She has to be! She looks just like one! …but so does Alessa…_

My thoughts are interrupted.

"Now that you can communicate with me, what are you? What are all these things everywhere!?"

A growl erupts from my chest, so many questions.

' _Those will be answered later, now we must go.'_

I head towards the door as I pull it open, sensing her following me, I continue out of the apartment as I hear the door shut behind her.

 **Hecate's POV**

I'm happy he at least let me follow along, instead of leaving me in that apartment alone. Even though I'm sure I will see more of those monsters if I stay around him, but it's better than having to fight them alone.

My ears catch the sound of vicious growling and small barking as we walk along the sidewalk outside the apartment, the creature seeming to know where all the nearby creatures are.

A dog? How can there be a dog out here? The sounds I'm hearing are exactly how a dog sounds…or at least it sounds like a large group of them ahead of us.

Catching sight of several small forms in front of us, all surrounding something in the darkness, I ask.

"…Are those dogs…?"

' _Not quite…'_ His deep, booming voice responds inside my head.

Observing the forms, I realize they are red, and skinless.

"What are those…? They have no skin…"

' _They are classified as Ferals.'_

"…Oh."

As we continue to approach the dogs, they seem to have acknowledged our presence as they turn to face us, snarling.

"…oh shit…"

The large pyramid-headed creature steps out in front of me, drawing his Great Knife out in front of him across his body in a defensive pose, protecting me and also letting the dogs know he isn't afraid to kill them if they make a wrong move.

Taking these actions of his as a challenge, one of the dogs howl as other howls sound from the distance around us.

"…oh god, we are surrounded…"

' _Remain calm, human. Your fear will only excite them.'_

"Why my fear?"

' _Because here, you are fresh food waiting to be hunted and devoured.'_

"What…? Do you eat humans too…?"

He doesn't respond.

One of the dogs dart at us, mouth wide in a snarl and vicious exposure of his teeth.

Gripping his knife, the creature in front of me swings it to the side as if opening himself to the dog, as it gets closer he suddenly lifts and swings the heavy weapon with great power, catching the beast perfectly as the razor sharp blade slices through its neck like butter.

Watching the lifeless corpse of the dog fall to the ground, movement catches my attention as I see the other dogs run at us, 4 of them.

The Executioner stands ready as the dogs spread out, making it impossible for him to possibly kill them all at once.

A deep, inhuman growl erupts from his chest in frustration.

' _Prepare yourself, in the event they decide on attacking you. I will try as much as I possibly can to keep attention on me.'_

I obey as my grip on my weapon tightens.

Slamming his heavy weapon against the cement, The Executioner draws all attention on himself as he intimidates the beasts by challenging them.

One dog gets in his reach as he lifts his blade and swings it at the dog, slicing its chest in half from the front diagonally. Just as the first dog's body falls to the ground, one of the others tackles him from the side, grabbing onto his upper arm with its razor sharp teeth, piercing his skin and drawing large amounts of blood. The other dog tackles his other side, sinking its teeth into his shoulder.

The third dog then rounds behind him, tackling his back in an attempt to knock him forward onto the ground to take him down, but the attempt fails as he remains stable by moving one leg forward.

He grabs the dog by its neck on his right with his free hand as blood pours from his body, pooling on the ground.

I watch in sadness and worry as I attempt to rush to his aid, only for a booming, deep voice to halt me.

' _Don't approach me, stay still!'_

Obeying, I watch as he rips the head off the dog in his grip, the dog's hard grip on his shoulder not releasing even after its head left its body.

Feeling sudden force from my back, I find myself on the ground with heady weight on my back.

Looking behind me I come to realize a group of dogs behind me, a large one on my back.

I try to push myself off the ground, but this causes the dog to growl loudly as it goes to bite my neck. I stay still, closing my eyes and waiting for it to cause pain to me as a slash sounds from behind me as a heavier weight falls onto my back. I then realize the dog's head is gone as its body lies lifeless on my back.

Shoving it off me I rise to my feet only to be knocked down by the other dogs around me as a few of them begin biting and ripping at my clothes. All of them fall dead just as a glare of metal catches my eye.

I look up at the creature in front of me, who has about 3 dogs ripping him up.

He falls onto his knees, the blood loss getting to him as he tries getting the dogs off him.

Rising to my feet I grip my knife, he seems to know what I'm going to do.

' _Stay!'_

I ignore him as I slam the knife down and into the skull of one of the dogs, the one on his arm as it releases him and struggles to coordinate itself because of its brain being injured severely, yanking the blade I cut open the side of its head. One of the dogs get off the man as it runs at me, only for the creature to slice it in half before it reaches me.

I stab my blade into the last dog's chest, puncturing its heart as it turns to bite me, only for the creature to grab its neck and force it to the ground in front of him, snapping its neck.

Backing myself up from him, he seems to be watching me, though I'm not sure if he is impressed, unimpressed or angry.

Slowly he rises to his feet, the blood escaping his body comes to a halt.

' _I am slightly impressed, human, barely impressed.'_

"My name is not 'human', it is Hecate!"

' _Alright then, 'Hecate',_ he says with annoyed emphasis, _do you mind keeping your voice to a whisper before you attract more attention to yourself?'_

Scoffing only slightly, I turn away and begin to head home with him.


	6. Food

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

… **is anyone even reading this story…?**

Chapter 6: Food

After getting back to the apartment, about a half hour of complete silence between the two of us went by, which I honestly don't mind one bit.

' _Why so silent, Hu- Hecate.'_ I ask, _why did I just start a conversation…I never start any conversations, ever. Because I don't care to speak to anyone or anything. Communication is just a waste of time, and I don't even give a shit why she is silent. If anything I have enjoyed the silence._

She glances at me and heads to the kitchen, ignoring my question.

 _Alright then, if she wants to act like that and ignore me, then I'll just…..do nothing. Since I can't fucking end her._

I walk over to the place I was before we left, lifting and placing my weapon in the slot in the floor that I made before I went off to eat earlier. It is better to do that instead of making a new one, which will just cause more coldness to enter the apartment at night. Releasing my grip on the weapon, it stands on its own.

Lowering myself, I sit down next to it on the floor to help regain my blood I lost, though food would help…

Feeling pain from my back, spine and shoulders, I lower my head, redirecting the weight of my helmet off my shoulders and spine a little.

Sensing the human enter the room, I remain with my head lowered, just to see what she will do if the thinks I am unconscious, or unaware.

An odd scent catches my attention as she approaches me slowly, sensing something in her hand.

Slowly she kneels in front of me, seeming to be observing my helmet.

"…Does it hurt…?" She speaks suddenly.

' _Not much, besides the weight of it.'_

"…Are you able to take it off?"

Lowering my head further to the point the tip of my helmet's front touches the floor and she can see my back. Her eyes widen as she sees that the lower and inner part of the helmet is bolted into the bones of my shoulder blades, giving her the answer.

Slowly I sit back up, the smell getting thicker as I realize her hand is moving towards me.

' _What is that.'_ Not really a question, more of a statement.

"Food…it's called ham. You like meat, right? The plate of food I gave you earlier, you only ate the meat that was on it, I gave you a wide variety of many other types of foods, and that is the only thing you ate…and it wasn't much. I'm sure you are still hungry…"

Lowering my head, I know what she said is true, and I am indeed still hungry…very.

"I take that as a yes." She says with a smile.

She then hands me the meat, which I take slowly as our fingers brush each other once our hands meet.

I can sense the blood rushing to her face as she blushes from the contact, yet I am not affected at all.

Focusing on the meat, I slowly bring it under my helmet, lifting the meat up and into the small opening in bottom of my helmet near my neck.

Lowering my head a bit so she can't see what is happening, to the point she can't see most of my chest either.

I draw out my long, snake-like tongue to slowly lick the meat, tasting it. The reason I didn't do it in her view is because I don't want her to run off and be afraid of me since she will then try to leave and get herself hurt. In the end it would be my fault for not being able to keep her out of harm.

Liking the taste, I slowly eat it, a deep rumble escapes my chest as I react to the delicious meat, basically purring.

Her eyes widen at my noises as she giggles, "I take it that you really like it."

I slowly nod as she gets up and heads back to the kitchen.

A few seconds later she returns to me with a container in her hands, full of meat.

A deep purr erupts from my chest as she hands me another slice, quickly I take it and devour it.

She giggles at my hunger, she pulls out another slice.

A groan erupts from my chest as I reach out for the container itself, not really enjoying having to wait and let her feed me.

She hands it to me, without realizing she can see my long tongue slips out from under my helmet, wrapping around a small pile of the meat as I pull my tongue back in my mouth with the delicious meat in its grasp, swallowing it whole.

I do this repeatedly until all of the meat is gone.

My head facing her direction, I realize she is watching me and seen my tongue, though I expect her to be looking in fear, but it is the complete opposite.

Her eyes wide with the look of pure interest and amusement within them she asks, "was that your tongue? Or what was that?"

I nod, placing the container on the floor next to me.

She sure is a strange one…


	7. Oh Brother

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **This chapter is a bit fluffy :3 just a bit of affection/sweetness between the two of them, and a little bit of naughty behavior, so be aware :)**

Chapter 7: Oh Brother...

As Hecate's time to sleep arrives, she leaves the living room and goes into her bedroom, leaving me in the living room as I remain sitting in the same place.

The temperature inside the apartment has decreased drastically over the period of an hour after she has went to bed to where it is chilly for the both of us.

It seems as though Alessa is unaware of the lack of heat in the apartments.

If I want her to live, I need to do something so she doesn't fall ill…that would not be good for either of us.

Rising to my feet, I enter the bedroom as I sense her trembling form under the blankets of the bed she lies on. Slowly approaching her, I notice a fireplace in the bedroom, a distance away across from the bed in the center of the room attached to the wall.

After starting a fire within the fireplace, I carefully lift her sleeping form off the bed, keeping the blanket wrapped around her. Placing her bundle against my chest I approach the fireplace and sit before it.

Feeling the heat on my helmet and skin, I place her wrapped bundle on my lap, legs crossed so she can be comfortable.

Her small form begins to huddle against my warm chest, obviously drawn to the warmth radiating from me.

Feeling the warmth and comfort around me, my body begins to beg for sleep as my head begins to bob, falling in and out of consciousness.

Letting my head fall, I feel my helmet rest upon something, sensing it's the blanket, I allow more weight to lie on it as I relax.

Slowly I fall into a deep sleep.

 _ **Hecate's POV:**_

As morning begins to arrive, I slowly awaken. As I stir, I realize I'm all wrapped up in a blanket and in a curled up position.

 _Where am I…?_

Slowly I open my eyes, in front of me I see a large metal object filling my vision, immediately I jump up and away from it, standing.

Seeing it from a distance now, I realize I was sitting in the creature's lap wrapped up in a blanket.

The creature begins to raise his head in reaction to my sudden awakening and movement, _why was I in its arms? Didn't I fall asleep in the bed? I must have!_

The creature faces me, its helmet must have been resting on the blanket in front of my vision.

Pushing the blanket off his lap, he rises to his feet, facing the fireplace. I then realize the newly charred ashes inside the fireplace.

 _He started a fire? Why?_

' _I suspect you are waiting for an explanation from me.'_ He says to me through my mind.

"…Yes…"

He seems to sigh as he begins, _'last night was very cold, the blanket alone was not enough to keep you warm. I simply did not favor the thought of you becoming ill, so I started a fire and helped warm you with my body heat.'_

"…oh." _He didn't want me to get sick…? That's thoughtful…_

I watch as the creature lets out a deep groan in what seems like pain as his hands travel to his back, I then realize he had slept in an odd position the whole night, he must be sore and aching.

"…What should I call you…? What is your name…?"

He faces me, _'whatever you find pleasing to you, I do not have an actual 'name'.'_

"What do others call you? Give me something to go off of."

' _Alright, here are a few, motherfucker, son of a bitch, psycho, monster, the devil-'_ I cut him off.

"No, not those kinds of names…does anyone call you anything else? As in classification wise?"

' _There are a few of those kinds of names.'_

"Let's hear them."

' _Some call me Red Pyramid, most others call me Pyramid Head, and Alessa calls me The Executioner. One person calls me Triangle Guy…'_

"Oh, interesting. So can I call you Pyramid?"

' _If you prefer.'_

I smile, "Alright."

Noticing he is still experiencing pain from his back, I watch as he sits on the bed, rubbing his back.

Slowly I climb onto the bed, crawling towards him from behind. His head turns to the side, sending me a message that he knows I'm coming up on him as if I was trying to spook him, which I am not.

"You are in pain, let me help…"

Noticing his muscles still tense and showing no possibility of relaxing, he asks, _'what, are you going to touch me?'_

"Just to ease your muscles…It will help with the pain. Just trust me, I know what I am doing…"

Slowly I approach his back, looking over it I observe each scar and healed wounds over it, as well as the already healed and mostly invisible dog bites. Slowly I place my hands on his back as I feel his body below my hands tense up even more at my touch, him obviously not used to being touched.

"Not very used to physical contact, are you?"

He does not respond, keeping his head to the side as if saying he is watching me.

Slowly I begin rubbing my hands over his muscles, slowly massaging them, as well as feeling the strong muscles under my fingers.

His breathing begins to soften as I increase my work on massaging his back, easing his muscles.

Eventually he begins leaning back, pushing my hands more against his back as I begin hearing quiet groans from him in pleasure from the massaging.

The feeling of his muscles as well as his pleasured groans makes my mind travel to possibly wrapping my hands around his waist to his chest to feel more of him, but I keep my hands on his back as my body begs for me to go further.

Feeling my body heat up, I slowly move closer to him, continuing my work on his back as I observe the scars on one shoulder as I gently move down and softly kiss it.

A deep purring sound erupts from him as he enjoys the treatment and kiss from me.

His hands suddenly grab me and pull me so I am in front of him, on his lap, his voice fills my head.

' _I know you want more, to feel more, don't deny it, I welcome it.'_ He says in a deep, alluring voice.

He continues his deep purrs as I look up at his helmet and down at his chest, slowly I run my fingers along it, feeling the hard muscles on it under my fingers. He reacts to my touch by moving my body a bit closer to his as I feel something near my hip, what feels like a hard bulge against me.

My face heats up as I realize its location on his body…where his crotch is under the clothing of his…he has a hard-on because of me…

Feeling my body crying out to me to feel more, to do more to a more intense level, I continue running my hands along his chest and arms as his purrs continue, telling me he is really enjoying this as can also be proved by what is against my hip.

"Enjoying each other?" A sudden voice fills the room, causing me to jump off him and onto the bed as I look towards the doorway to see Alessa standing there.

"…I…uh…" I stutter, "…his back…he slept weird last night…it was hurting…I was helping with the pain…at first…" I explain, my face a burning red color with blush.

He rises off from the bed, facing Alessa.

"I know what you were doing, Hecate. It is just very…shocking, to see that he would allow something to make contact with him."

Noticing movement, I realize Pyramid lowered his head, seeming to also be communicating with her.

"Anyway, Hecate. Tell me about yourself."

"What about me…?"

"Family wise…"

"…well…uh…I…was adopted…my real parents died because of a murder…I never really knew them…"

"What about your adoptive parents?"

"They ended up dying just a few years ago...all I have left is a brother…"

"And what is his name?"

"Drew…why?"

"Interest, curiosity."

Looking over at Pyramid, his head remains lowered.

"How old?"

"Huh?" I look at her.

"How old is he?"

"Oh, uh…why does this matter?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"Yes…"

"Then answer my question and you will be one step closer to leaving."

Sighing, I answer, "…28."

She nods, "Good, thank you."

With that, she leaves.

"…what was up with that…?"

' _The reason you are still here is because she senses something, odd, about you.'_

"Yes, I am a pretty odd person, I know."

' _Listen, she is trying to find out what is different, she feels some kind of link between the two of you.'_

"A link? What kind of link?"

' _Genetic similarities.'_

"You mean like, relatives? I'm not related to her…"

' _Not to her, but to the real Alessa. But until she finds out if this theory is a fact, you cannot leave.'_

"Then what does this have to do with my brother?"

' _She believes he may know more about this subject then you do.'_

"What is she going to do? Talk to him?"

' _Once he arrives, yes.'_

"What!? He is coming!?"


	8. Dealing with Emotions

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING 'OBI' AND 'DARK CROW'! I appreciate it so much! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It got me going again and feeling as though people are reading this crap I put so many hours into writing and that it isn't just wasting my time, thank you!**

Chapter 8: Dealing with Emotions

 _ **Drew's POV:**_

I have been driving for a while now, about 2 hours.

Lately I have been having terrible nightmares involving my sister, Hecate. The dreams consist of Silent Hill. The dreams I have been having are all the same, my sister tied onto some kind of alter over a large bowl of blazing coals, her skin charcoaled horribly. I have become so worried after her sudden disappearance that I decided to check Silent Hill just in case she is there.

Even after hearing about how terrible it is there and all the rumors about it my entire life, I still continue on my journey there as I am more than certain that is where she is.

Why she is there is completely unknown.

Arriving at a gate, I step out of my car and approach it, discovering it is chained and locked shut.

 _I did not just come all this way for nothing. But if she is there, then how would she have gotten inside?_

Sighing in defeat, I turn around and head back towards my car.

Just as I begin to do so, a loud clang of metal catches my ears as if metal dropped from a high location and landed on cement. Turning around, I discover the source of the sound.

The metal lock and chains sit lying on the ground which were just a few seconds ago bound to the gate.

 _How did that happen…? I'm guaranteed that it was locked just now…well, I have access to Silent Hill, I might as well take advantage of it and find Hecate._

Getting back in my car, I enter the gates and continue onwards.

 _ **The Executioner's POV**_

The human continues to go off the deep end about her brother making his way here. Hecate has even begun pounding worthlessly against my solid chest, begging for me to do something about this situation, which I could not do even if I desired to.

"Tell Alessa to make him turn around!" The human female screams at me while throwing pitiful punches and slaps against my chest, she continues, "He will die here! Don't just SIT THERE!" She screams the words at me, taking her frustration, shock, fear, and sadness out on me.

' _Attempting to reason with Alessa will do nothing as I have no part in altering any of her plans, I have already told you this.'_

"Then try harder! She has to listen to you! Please! I'm begging you!" She continues her attacks against my chest and abdomen.

Keeping silent as she continues to mentally collapse at the fact this is really happening, she suddenly moves away from me and collapses onto the bed as her salty tears escape her eyes as she bawls.

Observing her curled up form upon the worn out bed, I think of something I could possibly do in this situation to help fix her sadness, but nothing comes. The only idea I can think of is trying to comfort her, but I'm not good at that either. I guess I could at least try.

Approaching the bed, I sit down upon it near her figure as I slowly grab her and drag her to me. This seems to work as she moves herself along and clings to my side with her arms wrapped around my waist as she cries into my side as I feel wet, salty tears against my skin.

Gently and slowly I move my hand to her head as my fingers come in contact with her hair. Interested in the feel of it, I slowly run my fingers through the soft, silky thin locks of her long black hair. Her hair feels softer than anything I have ever come in contact with, yes I have slaughtered human females before with long hair but I never exactly took the time to linger on feeling their hair.

As I continue feeling her hair, Hecate seems to slowly start calming down as her tears begin to come to a halt.

The only indication of her sadness is her quick, hyperventilation on my side, which is also stabilizing.

Thinking up something humorous, which is not common with me, I attempt to possibly make her cheer up a little more.

' _I do not understand the point of tears. Humans secrete salty liquid from their eyeballs and suddenly that secretion changes their emotions in a matter of minutes. If I knew salty water did that then I would have poured it all over you earlier.'_

"…Please don't…" She says to me, giggling in her voice, "I don't understand how tears work either..maybe they are magical."

' _Magical tears, huh? Interesting.'_ I say to her, pretending to ponder on the idea as a giggle erupts from her as she sends a smile towards my helmet.

I then get off the bed and rise to my feet.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

' _Somewhere important.'_

"Could I go with you…?"

' _I'm afraid not, stay here. I will not be long. If you leave this apartment you will surely die, so I suggest following my suggestion and stay here.'_

"…Okay…" She responds to me as I leave the apartment.

Leaving the apartment complex, I approach a small silhouette in the thick foggy ashes descending constantly to the ground, Alessa.

' _You told me not to leave her, yet you request I do.'_ I say to the 'young' girl.

' _Only for a short time, I need you to do something for me.'_ She tells me.

' _Go on.'_

' _Find that man, wait for him to become isolated and lost, then knock him out and bring him to me, I will then deal with the rest from there.'_

Nodding, I turn and walk away from her, dragging my Great Knife behind me as I search the grounds of Silent Hill for him.


	9. The Truth

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING Ally! I really appreciate the kind words, and your review did make sense to me, don't worry!**

Chapter 9: The Truth

 _ **Drew's POV:**_

Wandering the desolate, neglected, forgotten and hazy streets of Silent Hill, I eventually arrive at a building which seems as though it used to be a hospital.

Deciding she may have chosen a hospital as the safest place to go, I head inside.

Taking in my surroundings, everything inside the hospital waiting room is completely littered in what seems like crumbling cement and materials all along the counter tops and floors, no surprise things have started to degrade after so long without anything to repair it.

Making my way around the hospital, I soon hear what sounds like a shrill cry of a siren in the distance.

"…what is that..?" Looking around, my surroundings darken as I back into a wall, preparing for whatever may come my way in the darkness as I am completely engulfed in it.

About 10 seconds of complete black, the world seems to brighten back to its previous dim lighting as I take a look around.

Everything is falling apart, the wallpaper shredding off the walls, the cement breaking and cracking off the walls, all revealing a rusty-colored metalish base below it like a skeleton of the walls.

As everything seems to ease its transformation, a sharp metallic sound cries from my right as I immediately turn to my right, seeing a long hallway on either side of me.

 _Something is down there…_

More sounds come from behind me, down the hall, what sounds like the cracking of bones as footsteps can be heard as well echoing down the hallway.

Turning around I come face to face with something from a nightmare it seems.

A creature with no face clothed in nurse clothing with a raised arm holding a syringe above my neck. The creature brings down the needle as it pierces my skin, immediately I shove it away from me and rip out the syringe, seeing it's now empty.

My eyes become blurry as sounds can be heard growing around me, the same footsteps and sounds of bones cracking.

 _There must be hundreds of them all around me._

The world fades to black

 _ **The Executioner's POV:**_

Approaching the group of nurses, all of them scatter as I approach the pitiful form of a human passed out on the ground.

Alessa must have filled all the nurse's syringes with tranquilizers in case he ran into one, as well as gave them orders not to kill him as they did not harm him while surrounding him.

Stabbing my Great Knife into the floor, I grab ahold of the human's ankles as I drag him towards me as I then pick him up and drape him over my arm as I grab my weapon and head out of the hospital with him and towards the school as Alessa has informed me to do.

As I continue towards the school, my mind wanders to Hecate. Honestly I thought being away from her would be such a nice break from the annoying and frustrating creature, but part of me for whatever reason feels strange. Maybe the way to put it is I am not enjoying this time alone without her presence? Which is completely absurd and pathetic. Why would I require the presence of a human to remain happy? A female human nonetheless. Not that I would prefer a male over a female, the only difference is human females tend to be unpredictable when it comes to emotions, which I am not fond of.

Entering the school, I step into a classroom which reveals a desk in the center of the room with barbwire beside it.

Placing the human form in the desk, I use the barbwire as if it were rope and tie him to the desk, causing him to bleed at his ankles and hands as they are bound to it.

Finishing, I pull my hands back, which are torn up from the barbwire accidentally stabbing me a few times as it is not easy to tie barb wire. The bleeding from my palms and fingers stop as I begin healing at a surprising rate compared to a human's, within a few hours the wounds will be gone.

' _Good. You found the maggot.'_ A familiar voice sounds in my mind as I back up from the human bound in the chair and turn my head towards the girl.

' _Hecate is in distress.'_ I inform her.

' _And why is that?'_

' _She knows about this.'_

' _How? I did not notify her.'_

' _Because I did, figuring she wanted to be informed.'_

' _Then that is your job, to calm her. If I thought that telling her would have been a good idea I would have already notified her.'_

The human begins to stir as Alessa finishes her sentence, all attention draws onto the man.

As he lifts his head, he then seems to realize the intense pain as he cries out, taking in the appearance of his wounds as his eyes soon lock on Alessa, as my form is hidden within the shadows.

"What the hell is this!? Let me go! I am only looking for my sister!" He cries out.

"Only if you give me what I want, I will allow you to go free." She says to him.

"What do you want!?"

"Information."

"About what? I don't know anything!"

"Not even about your own sister?"

His expression changes to one of confusion, "What do you want to know about her?"

"Who were her real parents?"

"You are crazy if you think you will get information out of me about her! Where is she!?"

"Safe for now. You have two choices Drew, you can either tell me what I want to know and walk out of this city in treatable wounds, or you could keep the information from me and this room will become your tomb. Your choice."

"Id rather die then tell you anything about her!"

Alessa's eyes lock on me as she nods, I step out of the shadows as the human's eyes lock on me, his eyes widening with pure fear as the sounds of my weapon screech from behind me as I pull it up beside me in view of him.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" He says, eyes still locked on me.

"That thing is what will take your worthless life if you do not give us what we want."

Approaching him closer, he seems to try and shrink away, only to fail.

"Stay away from me!"

' _Torture him until he tells us.'_ Alessa orders me.

' _With pleasure.'_

Coming up beside him, I grab one of his arms, releasing it from the barb wire as he attempts to fight my grip, only causing me to smirk wickedly, exposing my long, razor sharp teeth to the nothingness within my helmet at his pitiful attempts amuse me.

"Get away from me you monster!" He screams out at me as I begin to straighten out his arm, one hand on his wrist as my other rests on the back of his elbow. I continue straightening out his arm until it locks with the bone as it has reached its limit, but I continue as the human yells out in agony as I push the arm past its limit, resulting in a pleasant crack and snap of his bone disconnecting and snapping.

The human yells out in agony as he then realizes I have released his arm and am fetching his other.

"STOP! STOP! I WILL TELL YOU!"

I stop as he speaks, awaiting answers.

"Okay! I don't know her father! But I know her mother's name! It was Dahlia Gillespie!"

A smile forms on Alessa's lips, "Alright, we got what we needed. Now execute him." She says, leaving the room.

"What! You said I could go!"

Standing, I grab ahold of his head as I twist it with force, snapping the human's neck effortlessly.

 _So. She is the real Alessa's sister._

Suddenly what sounds like movement above me catches my attention as I lift my head up, to notice the noise came from a vent in the ceiling of the room as whatever it was seems to be working its way through the vent.

It seems as though we aren't the only ones who know about this.


	10. Valtiel

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Also, Thank you so much Ally for reviewing again! I really appreciate the kind words once again, it means so much to me. Thank you also to K9Train for reviewing as well, and thank you for noticing :D thank you both for noticing, I've been trying to keep everyone in character as much as I can.**

Chapter 10: Valtiel

After leaving the elementary school, I head back to the apartments.

Once I arrive, I enter the apartment, only to not sense Hecate's presence anywhere inside the rooms of the apartment.

 _Of course she did not obey me._

A growl erupts from my throat as I head out in search for her.

 _ **Hecate's POV**_

"DREW!" I scream out, my voice landing upon dead ears (no pun intended) as I search for my brother through the empty streets.

"DREW! Please answer me! It's Hecate!"

Once again, no response from any living or undead creature as I begin to lose all hope after searching for a half hour.

Hearing some strange noises in an alley nearby, I hesitantly investigate the source of the noise as I step into the alley.

Fear engulfs me as I take in the sources of the sounds, a gigantic creature about the size of a car with gigantic legs, arms on its head and two feminine legs resting upon its back seems to be fighting another creature. The other creature is on all fours and has blades for arms and legs, the area its head would be upon its torso is completely missing a head, but instead the head is placed between its legs.

The two halt their attacks against one another as they seem to have noticed me, turning to face me.

 _Yep. I'm fucked now. Hopefully not literally…_

The thing with blades for legs darts at me with shocking speed as I scream out and run as fast as I can to a building across from the alley, just as I reach the door the creature grabs me with two legs by my ankle as I slam to the ground and it begins dragging me.

My eyes widen in fear as I hear slamming against the ground as that giant creature closes in on me.

The bladed creature releases me as I feel force shove it away from me, turning fast onto my back I watch as the bladed creature attacks the giant one again as they begin fighting once again, this time over me.

Slowly I crawl away while they are distracted and I try to open the door to the building, surprisingly it was unlocked, I slide into the building and shut the door as they seem to have realized I slipped away from them as they begin destroying the door.

Immediately I run away from the door in search of a weapon as I travel through the building.

Reaching the second floor I enter a room, what seems like an office as I slip under the desk in an effort to hide.

Listening in silence, I hear nothing.

Looking around at what I can see on the floor, a lot of dust and debris from being abandoned so long ago remain.

A loud sound reaches my ear as I scream in surprise, looking beside my head only for a giant blade to catch my sight right next to my head, the blade of that creature.

The creature yanks the blade out of the wood as it stabs it into the desk again, this time slicing my arm as I let out a scream in pain as I move away from the desk to see the creature on top of it as its attention lands on me.

 _Fuck my life!_

The creature hops off the desk as it approaches me, I throw myself onto my feet as I dart away, only for its blade to slam in my direction, blocking off that way of exit. I then try the opposite direction even faster, only for it to be faster and block off that direction as well, leaving me nowhere to go.

Raising its blade above my head, the creature prepares to stab its blade through my skull and end my life, I close my eyes tight, waiting for the pain.

Just as I feel pressure against my head, the pressure ceases immediately as I hear dragging and screeching.

Opening my eyes, the only thing I see of what is happening is the bladed creature being pulled by two arms into a large vent in the ceiling, both the arms and the creature disappear into the vent.

Eyes wide in shock, I sit there for a while.

 _What the hell just saved me…? And why the hell does everything keep saving me at the last moment here!?_

 _ **The Executioner's POV**_

Following the presence of the human once I near her location, inside a building, I approach the building.

The door to the building is completely destroyed and the body of a Siam lies deceased in the center of the road.

Approaching the body, I investigate what must have killed it, as I know very well that Hecate would not have been able to kill this thing on her own.

Whatever killed this creature seems to have been much more powerful than the creature as its limbs seem to have all been torn off by hand.

Leaving the deceased body, my senses pick up the presence of the creature responsible for slaying the Siam as my head lifts, sensing it upon the roof of the building, backing up.

Slowly I begin taking in all of its features as I remember its name.

Valtiel, from what my senses pick up, he is dragging the deceased body of a needler along the roof of the building.

I have sensed this creature only a few times in my existence, as it enjoys remaining independent with no other creatures around it. But why is it here? It must have saved the human's life, since he is known very well for doing that often.

Changing my focus, I enter the building to take back what is mine.


	11. The Lair

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Thank you so much KoopasRoad for reviewing! Yea I am trying to make him sweet at times and also try to keep him in character as much as possible. Also thank you so much for reviewing shadowoftheblackdeat! Yea her discovery will be very emotional I'm sure! And for the Valtiel subject, I have things planned out and you will have to keep reading as my story goes on to figure it out hehe.**

Chapter 11: The Lair

Approaching closer to the growing presence of the human female, a closed door halts my progress as I can sense she lies beyond the door in the room it blocks access to.

Dragging my knife closer to me, I grip it as I swing the large, heavy weapon through the wood of the door, splitting it right down the middle as a loud scream erupts from the room.

Pulling my blade out from the door, I give it another swing, this time diagonally, causing the pieces of door to fall, giving me enough room to enter.

The screams quiet down as her eyes lock onto me, her anger rises, "You do know you could have fucking opened the door with your hands!?"

Ignoring her statement, I pick her up, holding her at my side with my arm curved around her like luggage and leave the room with her.

"I can walk!"

Grunting in response, I head out of the building and begin heading back to the apartments.

"…so, you're not angry with me?"

 _Oh, I'm pissed at her! Not angry!_

To show her my anger, I spin her around and give her a few hard hits on her behind.

"OW! OW! OW! STOP IM NOT A CHILD!" The girl screams out.

" _What, do you want to be punished like an adult?"_

"Depends on what you mean by that…"

A grin spreads across my hidden mouth, thinking about the ideas of what I could do to this young human to show her how I feel about her disobeying me.

Instead of heading to the apartments, I head to the prison where my lair is located beneath its depths in the secret basement held below the first floor.

"Where are we going now?" She cries out, a bit of fear in her voice as she realizes my destination has changed.

' _Don't worry about it, Hecate.'_

"Well, I'm going to worry about it! So tell me otherwise I'll hurt you!"

 _Hurt me? I'd love to see her try. 'You can't hurt me, you are a fool if you believe so.'_

"Just watch me."

Suddenly a searing pain spikes from my crotch as the feeling of hard pressure surrounds my genitals, forcing a deep howl of pain to erupt from me as I fall onto one knee, unable to attempt to tend to it as both hands are being used.

Feeling another hit to my precious area I drop Hecate and my weapon, having no choice but to hold myself with both to attempt to stop the pain and shield myself from her harsh hits. A deep growl of anger and agony escapes me.

' _You fucking bitch, you will pay for that.'_

"Now tell me!" She rises to her feet in front of me as she crosses her arms.

' _My lair. In the Jail.'_

"Why? Why not back to the apartment where all my stuff is?"

 _Why can't she just shut up…_

' _Because I said so, now shut up.'_

Surprisingly, this keeps her quiet as I continue making my way to the jail.

Once we arrive I shove the door open and head deep into the depths of the jail as I sense the girl looking around as we pass room after room and descend stairs, eventually arriving at a hidden door, which I shove open using a bit of strength.

Behind the door lies a very large room, on the right in the center of the room lies a large bed, 3 large steps lead up to it and elevate it above the ground as the mattress lies in the ground within the center of the stairs, the mattress larger than a king size bed.

Across from the bed on the opposite side of the room is a small torture area where I take some victims to in order to torture them for longer periods or hold them to eat later. On that side of the room is also a cement wheel I use occasionally to sharpen my Great Knives, though dragging it sharpens the tip, but I enjoy having the rest of it sharpened as well.

On the wall straight across from the door holds my different weapons upon metal curved pipes to hold them up horizontal upon the wall.

Immediately I head over to my bed as I place the girl onto it at the head of the bed as I grab onto her already-torn shirt, ripping it off her completely as she lets out a yipe in surprise as I then pull the shirt in half and tie her wrists to a pipe running across the wall at the head of the bed a few inches from her wrists now tied to it.

"W-what are you doing!? Let me go! I'm sorry! Please! I thought you were supposed to protect me!? Not kill me…!"

' _Oh, death is not what I have planned for you tonight, Hecate.'_

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know…but sorry for not posting a new chapter recently, I finally got my first job and a lot of other things have happened recently, but I will try as hard as I can to update when I can! Thank you so much for reading this story so far! -hugs for all-**


	12. Torture

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Thank you once again shadowoftheblackdeat for reviewing! I love your kind words and all the time you took to leave a very thoughtful review! Yes I really enjoyed the spanking as well! I absolutely love your review and it made me laugh! Also about my new job, I began work a few weeks ago and it's going great! Thank you so much for the thoughts :)**

 **((Warning: Sexual content ahead!))**

Chapter 12: Torture

I watch as the creature leaves me on the bed, I then take this time to attempt to pull my wrists free from the cloth holding me to the pipes, only to fail pitifully and only put harm onto myself rather than the cloth.

The creature then climbs back on the bed, back on top of me as a black cloth is tied around my head, blinded.

"…Please don't do this…" I beg.

He does not respond as my legs close as tight as they can possibly be together.

Silence and time goes by as the only thing that can be heard is his deep breathing as his breath travels out of his helmet then in over and over again, the noise alone in all the silence sends chills up my spine as goosebumps rise upon my skin.

Suddenly his hand is felt upon my arm, seeming to be feeling the bumps caused by him and my body's reaction. His hand then trails up my arm and to my shoulder, slowly traveling to the center of my collarbone then slowly down the center of my chest, inching ever so slowly down to my breasts only covered by a bra.

A whimper escapes my lips as I imagine what is to come next, "Please…think about this…what will you get out of thi-!" Suddenly before I can even finish my sentence a slick, wet, long item slips down into my bra and curls around inside it, the tip of the appendage slowly flicking at my already hardened nipple as I hold back forced noises from my throat, fighting the urge to moan out in response.

Figuring it must be his tongue, he then rips the cups of my bra apart, giving him full access to my breasts as I sit there forcefully submissive to his every needs. It's not like I can fight or scream out for help, nothing in this place can possibly help me now. All I can do is hope something interrupts him or he changes his focus to something else.

A cold hand is felt cupping my left breast as his tongue tends to my right, still flicking and licking at my nipple as his hand slowly rubs my other breast, apparently seeming to enjoy the feel of my skin against his.

As if on queue, a large chest of muscles is placed upon mine as he then removes his hand and tongue, but no weight is placed upon my body. Just the feeling of his bare, ripped chest and the heat coming from his skin is enough to make my body crave for more from this creature. From the curve of every muscle against my skin to the expanding and contracting of his diaphragm felt against my body, I crave for more.

A sudden grab of a hand is felt on the hair on my head as his hand grabs my hair and pulls my head back, forcing out a groan of pleasure and pain from my lips as my neck is completely exposed to his every will as the feeling of his snake-like tongue returns as it rests upon my neck, slowly sliding along it, sending chills of pleasure throughout my body.

His tongue continues traveling along my neck as I attempt to remain silent, only to fail and fill our space with soft moans of pleasure from the feeling of his slick, long tongue against the sensitive areas on my neck. Soon his tongue withdrawals from me as suspense grows within me.

 _Where will he touch me next? What will happen next…? I wish this blindfold was off…._

Suddenly a warm, wet object is felt at the rim of my geans as it slowly slips down the middle of my hips towards my pubic area, his warm, wet tongue leaving a wet trail of saliva where it has previously been upon my bare skin.

Feeling his tongue reach my most private spot on my entire body, I feel it slowly run down the center of the lips of my crotch, causing a whimper to erupt from my throat.

' _You are moist, Hecate…'_

"…What do you fucking expect? The Sahara desert to be down my pants?"

' _Not quite…'_

Just as his voice trails off in my mind, a sudden feeling shoots through my vagina as a loud, sharp gasp escapes my open lips as I feel his tongue plunge deep into my depths, rotating and feeling me from the inside.

As he seems to be enjoying the taste of my juices, my hips instinctively buck at the feeling of his tongue moving around inside me, causing me to cry out in pleasure, beginning to give in to him.

A large hand softly grasps one of my breasts as his tongue continues feeling and exploring every detail of the inside of my womanhood as his tongue then withdrawals just a little then grinds against the ceiling of my vagina, causing me to scream out as his tongue grinds against my g-spot, driving my orgasm to spiral out of control.

Just as my walls tighten around his tongue, he apparently gets the message that my orgasm is rapidly rising as he instantly pulls his tongue out, leaving me empty and left to feel the throbbing deep inside me, my body begging myself, him, or anything for release and to continue, but nothing comes as I cry out again, practically begging him.

I'm positive he is just sitting there, laughing to himself because of this torture he is putting me through while he watches me in agony. Thankfully my orgasm calms down as I relax.

This seems to have caught his senses as his tongue once again plunges deep into my depths, triggering my orgasm again as I scream out as he increases his speed of stimulating my g-spot, but this time he doesn't pull his tongue out.

I cry out in pleasure in almost a scream as my tight walls around his tongue begin to secrete juices all over his tongue, my orgasmic juices running out of me around his tongue as he then begins to lap up all the juices as his tongue licks up some, leaves my body then returns to lap up more. As I can guess he is probably transporting it to his mouth or something. His tongue then, after cleaning my depths of all my orgasm, begins to lick up any remaining juices from my skin as I lie here exhausted.

"…I sure hope..you are done…"

' _For now.'_


	13. Meeting Red

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Thank you once again shadowoftheblackdeat for reviewing! I really look forward to your reactions! As well as everyone elses! Also thank you captaoamericavt for reviewing as well! I am trying to have a bit of humor in this, as Pyramid would have that kind of 'Nothing can hurt me' kind of attitude.**

Chapter 13: Meeting Red

 _Screaming, crying, pain burning like flames licking my entire body, complete agony is all I feel._

 _The image of a horribly burnt young girl, screaming out, her wrists clamped down onto a symbol made of metal as people chant words…._

 _Burn the Witch!_

 _Burn the Witch!_

 _Burn the Witch!_

 _Agony and unbearable pain everywhere._

 _Suddenly a chain holding a side of the symbol she rests upon breaks as the bowl of coal burning an inferno is soon knocked over, setting the entire place aflame._

 _Her mother who arrives with a police group, falls to her knees, unable to bear the reality she is seeing as the child is removed from her torture device and taken away._

 _Doctors immediately go into operation, fighting against the young girl's unbearable burns as she lies there in agony._

 _Her anger grows to extraordinary lengths and strength as time goes on as she wishes death for everyone around her._

 _Suddenly a dark being appears, telling her it is their turn, promising her darkest dream will become a reality._

 _As their hands touch, the whole room seems to fall apart then seems to get vacuumed into the bed she lies within before the darkness then explodes from it._

A strange, wet object slides against my cheek, over and over as my nightmare fades away.

I let out a groan, the comfortable, fluffy, warm object below my body practically beckoning me to dream again, I swat away the item and move my head the opposite direction.

To my annoyance, the object returns, licking my cheek then down to my neck as if licking up something, my body then realizes the sweat covering my body.

I groan even louder and swat it again, even harder. This time the object doesn't come back for some time, allowing me to slip into a blissful light sleep.

Then, once again, the object returns, this time a lot more slobbery as it touches my ear then begins to push into it, causing my face to show pure disgust as chills run up my spine. Tired of all this I grab the object with a tight, harsh grip, it is a long, slender item.

"OWW! GITVVE MUYY THHUNGG BAAACKK!"

The sudden explosion of speech forces my eyes to open, as I am now fully awake as I turn and see what the tongue belongs to.

A 'man', who looks somewhat similar to Pyramid, is sitting next to me on the bed. Instead he is wearing boots, some kind of apron-ish clothing, gloves which only have fingers for his thumb and pinky, the rest of his fingers seem to be possibly formed together, or just together in general. He wears a similar pyramid-like helmet upon his shoulders, but instead of the point on the 'nose' of the helmet, he has a square shape with a square cut out near the left corner, which his tongue is escaped from.

"WHAAAY AWWWR YOU STAWING ATTP ME!?" The creature blurts out at me again, causing my eyes to widen. _This thing is actually speaking aloud…_

Immediately I release its tongue as it withdrawals it from my grip as it goes back into the square hole of the helmet.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME TO STOP INSTEAD OF USING A VICE-GRIP ON MY TONGUE."

"…Sorry…" I respond, not actually sorry since it got on my nerves, "what are you?" I then take this chance to look around. I am still in Pyramid's lair, on his bed. I fell asleep on the floor on a layer of blankets last night, I guess he decided to move me to a warmer location once again.

"What I am is pretty hard to explain, but my name is Red. Or Red Pyramid. Or Pyramid Red. Or Reddie Red-"

"Okay I get it! I will call you Red…"

"Sweet! Everyone calls me that here. So…why is he keeping such an irresistibly attractive human girl like you alive…?" He asks, I am 90% positive I could hear the drooling in his voice.

"…Because apparently he thinks I am related to Alessa, a little girl here."

"Little girl? AHAHAHA! Not even close! I can tell you are new here. I will now teach you what Alessa is! Alessa101! Now! The Alessa you must have met is a demon, not a little girl. She is the dark part of the real Alessa-"

"I was told that before…" I cut him off, not wanting to hear it again.

"Then why did you act like you didn't know!? I just wasted my breath on you!"

"It's not like you have a countable amount of breathes left to take…"

"That is true, true tru."

"Where is…Pyramid?"

"Probably out wandering like he usually is, or assisting in nursing the real Alessa to help keep her alive. Who knows."

"…and how long have you been here…"

"Uhm…a while. That's all I know….maybe a long while…"

"…Like how long…"

"…Maybe 10 minutes…no 30….maybe an hour…or two…"

"Watching me sleep…?!" _Alright…aside from how we just met, he is officially creeping me out now…_

"Yes, you are a beautiful angel. And I would like to plant my seed within your precious, warm…deep depths-"

"OKAY! Stop!"

"HEY! You are lucky I said it politely. You want me to say it like I normally would!? Alright, I want to fuck you senseless!" His tongue then rolls out of his hole in his helmet, dangling from it a few inches.

… _what the hell is going on…I don't know if I was better off asleep or awake at this point…_

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! Yes I know Red is out of character, but I love the Red from a friend's story and decided to make my Red somewhat similar, plus it is very fun to write!**


	14. Origins

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **BTW this is my version on how Pyramid Head was created, my Pyramid head at least, the one in this story. If you want to know what he looks like (he doesnt look much different really...) then check out my DeviantArt account HorrorGir1! He is all over it! TY!**

 **Please review! Thank you Everyone who has reviewed so far! Holy crap, so many reviews in one day! Thank you so much R.I.P Lynn, Proxy reader, and shadowoftheblackdeat! I will be sure to take your suggestion and describe her, Proxy reader! I am so happy to hear you enjoyed the last chapter shadowoftheblackdeat! I love your comment! Thank you all for taking the time to leave a review, without them I wouldn't have much of a drive to keep this story going. Thank you!**

Chapter 14: Origin

 _ **Pyramid's POV:**_

I have been with Alessa for a few hours so far, taking care of her and helping keep her alive and her pain at the lowest it can possibly be.

Sensing over her current condition as she lies in the quarantined hospital bed, which the plastic covering it has decayed over time which we don't exactly care about since her condition isn't as bad as it used to be and her once open wounds have closed, rendering the plastic covering ultimately useless.

 _Her IV fluids have been changed…_

 _Her burn ointment has been reapplied…_

 _Her bandage wraps have been replaced…_

 _Her body has been cleaned…_

 _She has been fed…_

 _I believe I am done here for now._

Sensing her form as she lies on her back in a comfortable position, eyes closed as her breathing is steady and relaxed.

 _I am so happy to see her out of pain…unlike she was the day she made me. The day this entire city turned to darkness. I was made from a memory of hers, the last memory she remembered of the last moment she was without unbearable pain. Before she went into the room to be 'purified'._

 _She told me I was created from a memory of hers, of a picture. A picture containing the image of a human executioner wearing a triangle-like hat wearing white clothing._

 _The moment the city fell into darkness, I was created the instant the darkness exploded from the hospital bed, I began forming as I stood beside this very bed she lies upon, materializing into bone, skin, then what I am today._

 _It is an interesting concept of how a new life was created from a memory of a photograph that a little innocent girl seen before she was filled with hatred. I was created to be her protector and executioner, and I live to obey her word with honor and pride._

Her eyes open as they lock on me as she gives me a small smile.

' _Thank you, I am very relaxed and my pain is very mild. May I ask you to complete one more task for me?'_ Her soft voice speaks to me through telepathy, her ability to speak telepathically came with her ability to use telekinetic powers since she was born.

' _Anything.'_ I respond to her.

She gives me a small smile, _'May I see the light…?'_

I nod and approach her bed, removing her IV and other wires from her.

Once finished, I gently pick her up. Never have I ever been as gentle with any creature as much as I am to her. Once in my arms, I leave the room of the hospital with her as I head outside.

As I approach the outside, she lies her head against my chest, relaxing.

Once outside, I kneel down outside the hospital and sit down, crossing my legs as I place her ever so gently in my lap as her eyes open, taking in the sight of the sky.

A moment of silence flows between the two of us, before she suddenly speaks up.

' _How is the girl? I never knew I had a sister…'_

' _She is doing well; I am keeping her alive and healthy as I have been requested to do by your dark side.'_

' _May I see her later…?'_

' _If you wish to.'_

Time passes as her time to return to the room comes, she must not be off the IV for too long.

Slowly I rise to my feet as I head back inside the hospital with her in my arms as I travel deep into the hospital and back to her hospital room.


	15. Location Location Location

**~~I DO NOT OWN SILENT HILL OR ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT THE THEORIES OF MINE~~**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY ABOUT THEORIZED LOCATIONS IN SILENT HILL CONCERNING THE MOVIE AND GAMES IN CONCERN TO MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR LOCATIONS.**

 **Please review!**

 **((READ BELOW ONLY IF YOU ARE CURIOUS ABOUT THEORIZED LOCATIONS))**

I will from now on look at the Silent Hill maps to judge where the characters are to make things more logical. So far what I have figured out is that (these are not 100% correct, but to me it seems like this is right according to the locations and movie's locations which were not at all described in which locations things happened in. I am trying to combine both the games which I have played so far SH 2 and 3 and Homecoming, and decide where my characters are on the map.) Alessa got 'purified' in the _Motel Haerbey Inn_ at the crossing of _Weaver St._ and _Sandford St._ and is currently residing in _Alchemilla Hospital._ The church where The Order resides is the _Lutheran Church_ on _Acadia Rd_ next to the _Greenfield Apartments_.

! AT THIS POINT I may change where Pyramid's lair is located, because on the map the only sort of 'prison' in the northern Silent hill is the _Police station_. I may change his lair to the _Cedar Grove Sanitarium_ if I see gameplay or details about how it looks inside.

Yes I am completely aware I am thinking too hard about this but I take my stories seriously and absolutely HAVE to make things make sense to be comfortable.

Sorry if this is a confusing chapter but instead of going back and changing things in previous chapters and updating them and having everyone who has read up to this point go back and reread those chapters or be lost I decided to make this instead of just throwing out "Hecate returns to Cedar Grove Sanitarium" and throwing everyone off since I said Pyramid resides in a jail, not a sanitarium.


	16. Red Issues

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Alright, my decision was made, Pyramid's lair is in Cedar Grove Sanitarium, Alessa's hospital in which she resides is Alchemilla Hospital and the Order's church is the Lutheran Church in the northern Silent Hill.**

Chapter 16: Red issues

A while after meeting the creature named Red, he talked me into leaving Pyramid's lair with him, though I was very hesitant because if Pyramid wanted me to leave here, he would have made me leave earlier.

Instead of listening to my instincts and waiting for god knows how long for that creature to return, I went ahead and went with Red to wherever he decides to take me.

Right now we are walking along the rusted streets of Silent Hill, as I am permanently in the Otherworld unless someone like the evil Alessa or Alessa herself decides otherwise.

Before I left I threw on a small sheet of a blanket onto my naked body, as my clothes were tore off and unwearable.

The Red creature is walking near me holding a very large spear.

"Do you have a giant sword like he does?" I ask.

"Yes, but it is smaller than his. I don't use it very often because it weighs a hell-ton and slows me down, unlike this." He wags the spear around in the air in front of him and begins swinging it around in circles until it suddenly slams down onto the top of his helmet, making a loud crash of metallic items slamming together, he lets out a deep groan as he drops his spear and moves his hands to his helmet and sits down.

"…ringing…pain..ow..fuck…everything is spinning. Who are you?" He says, facing me.

"There is no way you forgot from that…."

"Yea, you're right. I didn't. How could I forget such an incredibly irresistible creature…"

"…Please stop…I appreciate it but give me a rest…" I say with a sigh. "I just want to get out of here…"

"Sorry to burst your bubble here but you can't, I've tried many times. Just accept your fate and be my mate." He says with a snicker.

I groan, "If there isn't a way out then why am I going with you?"

He rises to his feet, picking his spear back up, "because you wanted to, would you rather wait there for big boy to come back?"

I sigh and continue walking, knowing that is true and I would not want that at all because of what happened last night, who knows what he could do to me today…

We continue walking as we approach a Laundromat along Midway Avenue.

Darting off towards the Laundromat, I grab ahold of the door handle and try pulling it open, failing as it is locked.

"Fucking hell, why is everything in this town locked? Just because everyone died off doesn't mean people need to lock up everything for the creatures to not steal them!" I cry out in frustration.

Red comes up beside me as he gives the door a good hard slam with his shoulder as the door breaks off its hinges and slams to the ground inside the store.

"Fix your problem? Now will you let me fuck you? Pleaseeeeeeee?!"

"No…but thanks for opening the door." I respond, going inside as I look around at the remaining clothes people left behind as Red enters the building.

"I think you look better without this.."

Suddenly my hands which were once holding up my towel feel nothing as my face brightens as I realize he just yanked the towel from me.

I stand there, naked in front of a perverted monster, which could rape me if it wanted to, completely open to him.

I look at him, covering my chest, "PLEASE GIVE ME THAT!"

"Nope." He holds the towel high above his head as he then ties it to the point of his helmet as I try to grab it with one arm, the other covering my breasts.

"GIVE IT!" I begin jumping after it as he lifts his helmet up more, making it almost impossible for me to reach as I grab the rim of his helmet and yank it down as he then grabs my wrist and holds it away from me, giving me no choice but to move my arm away from my bare chest if I want my towel.

… _alright…I will only have it off me for a second..then I will have my towel back...just one second…_

Uncovering my chest I jump and barely graze the towel as his other gloved-hand grabs my wrist and lifts me off the ground, walks a few steps, lowers my body until something cold touches my bare butt, a washing machine.

He holds both my wrists with one hand as his other hand pries my legs apart as he moves between them.

"..That was easy, and very amusing." He says, throwing the towel off his helmet as he begins undressing.

I begin doing everything I can to get him away from me, kicking my legs, struggling and screaming out for help, nothing works.

"C'mon precious…I promise it wont hurt, you will enjoy it as much as a cat loves catnip." He says as his apron clothing falls to his hips, my eyes then trail to his body.

… _holy shit…is every triangle-headed monster in this place buff as hell? Well…this one isn't as buff as Pyramid…but at the same time he is shorter and smaller built than Pyramid is…_

Looking over his muscles, my body begins to want him, though my mind says otherwise.

A sudden sound grabs my attention, a familiar sound.

Red immediately turns towards the source of the sound, as do I.

Standing in the doorway of the building stands a not-so-happy Pyramid as he slowly approaches us.

"Dude! Just in time! We can fuck her together! I know you aren't happy about this, but you can make her blow you while I fuck her from behind! It will make you feel better!"

Pyramid reaches us as he slams his arm into Red's chest in a fast swing, sending him crashing into a wall, they both sit there, seeming to be communicating through their minds.

Slowly I slip off the washing machine and quickly grab a pair of clothing, jeans and a blue T shirt which says 'I 3 Toluca Lake' in black letters.

Red then fixes his clothing and leaves, obviously upset.

"..thank you."

Pyramid nods at my words.

' _Someone wishes to see you.'_


	17. Valtiel's Truth

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Okay, this chapter is going to have my theory of what Valtiel is and his background, or at least what my Valtiel's background is. I'm sure some people will be like "THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" But you know what. MEH. It makes things more interesting.**

Chapter 17: Valtiel's Truth

"Who wants to meet me?" I ask.

' _Your sister.'_

"Alessa? So…she really is my sister…did Drew tell you that…where is he…"

' _Yes, he did tell us that. We let him go, he is where he belongs.'_

"Thank you so much for not killing him…" I say, relieved he left,

' _Yea, yea. Come on.'_ He says, leading me out of the Laundromat and down Crichton St. and to Alchemilla Hospital.

As we get closer to the deepest part of the hospital, apparently where Alessa lies, things get even creepier as we run into a giant group of those damn nurses, which causes me to stop.

Pyramid then looks back at me, _'They will not harm you, as Alessa has ordered them not to.'_

I remain silent in case what he says is false, but I slowly follow him as the crowd of nurses begin to move, avoiding him as if he is giving off some kind of repellant, or maybe they know better than to be near him…either way they are avoiding him.

Following behind him, we approach a room, before we enter a figure appears before us, stopping our access to the room, the dark Alessa.

Silence fills the area, more than there already was.

I observe as the two seem to be communicating.

 _ **Pyramid's POV**_

' _Why have you brought her here?'_ the demon asks.

' _Alessa requested to meet her. I am only doing as I was requested to.'_

' _And my opinion does not exist here? No one gets to see her but caretakers. You know this clearly.'_

' _The human girl cannot harm Alessa in any way possible. I will protect her if anything goes wrong, as protecting her is my reason for existing.'_

The demon nods as she disappears, allowing the human access to the room.

As we enter, I allow the human to go first as she enters the room, immediately seeing the hospital bed in the center of the room.

"Where is she?"

' _Inside the bed.'_

She seems to investigate as she peers into the plastic covering.

Her hand covers her mouth in shock at the sight of my creator.

 _ **Hecate's POV**_

Staring at the horribly scarred girl before me, my brain begins making the connection to the dream I woke up to.

" _Burn the witch!"_

" _Burn the witch!"_

" _Burn the witch!"_

 _Is this who was in my nightmare…?_

"…Hecate, is it…?" The woman speaks slowly, her blue eyes locked on mine.

"…Y-yeah…and you are Alessa…Gillespie…?"

"…Yes." She responds, seeming to be talking slow to not hurt herself.

"What happened to you…?"

"…Members of the church who used to also run my elementary school labeled me a witch because of powers I was born with and because I didn't know my father…my mother knew about my powers…so did my principal…neither could keep a secret…next thing I knew everyone knew about what I could do. Many days of bullying led to a day where I was forced to take refuge in the girl's bathroom…little did I know the janitor was also in there…my principal took the opportunity of my rape to talk my mother into 'purifying' me…she realized too late what she had done to me."

As she takes a break from talking, I take this opportunity to end it, "You don't have to say any more…I seen what happened…in a nightmare I had last night…"

She nods.

"…So, how did you make him…?" I ask, looking at Pyramid who is working on refilling her IV fluids.

' _A picture I seen before the 'purification.'_ She says telepathically to me, seeming to be done talking aloud, _'I created him to be sort of like a bodyguard…he obeys anything I ask him to do. A protector and executioner of mine.'_

"Executioner? How many of those do you have? I know you have more than one…that red one I have met…"

' _I only have four right now. Three here. Red Pyramid, White Hunter, and Pyramid, or the Executioner, whichever you want to call him.'_

"And the fourth?"

' _He is called the Boogeyman, he lives in a city close by called Shepherd's Glen.'_

"Why? Why don't the others get to spread out like that one does?"

' _Boogeyman was incarnated in Shepherd's Glen, not here in Silent hill like the others have.'_

"Oh…anyway…I seen some kind of creature recently…I only seen its arms though…it saved me from some freaky thing with sharp legs like blades..."

' _It may have been Valtiel.'_

Pyramid continues tending to Alessa, impressing me with how caring and gentle he is being to her.

"Valtiel?"

' _A creature I created near the time I created Pyramid. I didn't create him I guess…he just appeared here. What he told me is that he was once an angel and was casted out of heaven, fell and landed here in Silent Hill. The demon must have found interest in him and consumed him with the darkness. Having been such a powerful creature, he still carries with him some powers and the caring heart he used to have, which is why he saves humans commonly even if the demon doesn't agree with him. He protects and serves the Order's god now, he is a neutral entity between us and the Order. Serving both when possible. But no one has ever really seen him, I haven't even really seen him very much…'_

"Oh. Why does no one ever see him?"

' _He tends to remain very isolated and independent.'_

" _Ah." I nod._

Pyramid then speaks in my mind, _'It is time to leave. She must rest now.'_


	18. Cold Shower

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Woooo! Up writing a chapter at 3am when I need to wake up at 6am to go to school and cant sleep because I have no idea so I decided to do something somewhat productive and write this chapter weee! I also updated her appearance from the beginning of the story to now, which I will describe! Anyway thank you Proxy reader for reviewing! We may see him later possibly, depends on how things go! Thank you for reviewing shadowoftheblackdeat! Hecate may meet the other two possibly in the future! Most likely! Also it is ok that you haven't reviewed recently, I understand! Life is a lot more important and I don't expect you to review so much, again thank you!**

Chapter 18: Cold Shower

After leaving the hospital we head back to Cedar Grove Sanitarium, where Pyramid's lair is located, once I notice where we are going, I begin complaining.

"Why are we going back? Why cant we go back to the apartments? I don't want to go back there…are you planning to rape me or something?" I stop walking as he stops once realizing I have stopped half a second later.

' _No, I will not rape you. Unless you want me to.'_ He turns to face me.

"Uh…that is not rape then…and no I don't want you to…"

A voice in the distance catches my attention, as I recognize it to be that of that Red guy…

"HEYYY" He shouts as he runs down the road towards us, spear in hand.

"…Oh god…" I begin moving closer to Pyramid, even though I don't feel safer with one or the other.

Pyramid then moves as Red gets close enough, moving in front of me defensively and aggressively towards him, his weapon at his side blocking further access to me and also showing Red that he won't hesitate to inflict pain on him.

"Ay ay ay…I'm not going to hurt her so get that stick out of your ass and chill." He says, approaching us as he comes to a stop near Pyramid, Red then moves his helmet as if looking at me, "You look like a mop by the way."

 _I look like a mop?_

I then begin realizing I haven't showered since I got here…I can only imagine how nasty I look.

As the two seem to be communicating as silence goes on, I attempt to walk away only for Pyramid's weapon to drag over and block my path.

"I need to get back to the apartments! I need to shower! Please! I feel disgusting!"

He seems to be contemplating on this as he remains silent.

' _Go, I will catch up to you. I can allow you to do this on your own as I know if you try anything I can easily get you back.'_

"Why are you still being attached to me like I'm your property? You found out what significance I have to this place and should have no reason to still be on me about this."

He remains silent as he motions for me to go.

I sigh and walk away and towards the area where the apartments are.

Thankfully my memory remembered where it was located as I finally arrive and enter my room, shutting the door behind me.

As I enter the bathroom, I look in a mirror hesitantly. My black hair obviously coated in oil, dirt and who knows what else. My skin is always free of any zits, moles or birthmarks, which still is free of zits surprisingly. I look dehydrated, which can be fixed easily. My black hair rests around mid-waist-length and has faded red highlights which start quite a distance from the ends of my hair all the way down to the ends. I have bangs which stop right above my eyebrows. My makeup is faded and mostly gone, the only makeup I wear is eye shadow and eyeliner as well as a very little bit of peach color on my cheeks to make my skin seem more beautiful, as my friends would say.

I look away from the mirror, filled with shame.

 _I look so nasty._

Slipping off my shoes, I discard my new clothes as I throw them onto the floor of the bathroom as I shut and lock the door.

Turning on the water, I test it.

 _Great, cold. No hot water, just my luck._

I grab the leftover body wash, shampoo and conditioner and enter the shower, pulling the shower curtain closed as the cold water touches my bare skin, forming thousands of goosebumps and making my hair on my body stand up.

As I shower in ice cold water, I find a razor and shave. As I shave my legs, the speed in which I shave them causes me to cut my knee as I whimper in pain, blood running down, mixing with the water and going down the drain.

As I finish washing and shaving I turn the water off and sit there for a little bit, shivering terribly, my skin pale and blueish.

As I pull the curtain aside, I scream out in fear as I spot Pyramid leaning against a wall across from the shower, facing me, Instantly I grab a towel and wrap it around my freezing body.

"Holy shit! How did you get in here?! Why are you in here!?"

' _I opened the door. I am in here because I want to be. Do you have a problem with that?'_

"Yes I do have a problem with that! Have you ever heard of privacy!" I shout as I grab my clothes and leave the bathroom, only for him to grab me before even opening the door.

To my surprise, he forces me to drop the towel and my clothes as he pulls me against him as he then pulls open the door and goes into the bedroom as he then sits on the bed.

 _Holy fucking shit…my god…he is so fucking warm…oh my god…_

Without even realizing, I basically huddle as close as I possibly can to him as he grabs the blanket and wraps it around the both of us, his body heat getting trapped inside the blanket, warming me even more.

' _Trying to get yourself sick is not a good idea.'_

"…Yea right…as if I tried getting myself sick…there is no hot water, only cold freezing water…"

He then moves me so I am not all curled up, now I am sitting on his lap, legs on both sides of him as my body is against his chest.

My face flushes a deep red as I embrace him, warming my body even more as I am positive the blueness in my skin has disappeared.

… _If this isn't heaven then I don't know what is…_


	19. Lust

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Thank you for reviewing shadowoftheblackdeat! I look forward to reading your reviews every time I upload a new chapter, you and everyone else who reviews always keep me going! I don't think I would have had the drive to make this story as long as it is right now If I didn't have the support from you guys, again thank you.**

 _ **WARNING!: INAPROPRIATE CONTENT AHEAD! 18+!**_

Chapter 19: Lust

As we sit there upon the bed, my naked, wet body against his dry chest with a blanket wrapped around the both of us. A long silence flows between us as his hand is felt weaving its fingers through my wet locks of hair, running down my hair until my hair slips out of his fingers as he does this repetitively, though I am not sure whether or not he is doing this for his pleasure or mine.

My head lying against his upper chest near his shoulder, I begin thinking about something very strange, which I have been denying and brushing off ignorantly for a while.

 _I am growing feelings for this creature…_

 _Yes he may sometimes treat me like crap…but when he is gentle, it is unlike anything I have ever experienced._

 _His soft and gentle side is what is beckoning me to fall for him…_

Slowly I run my hand down his chest, feeling his warm skin beneath it as I listen intently to his deep breathing as it travels throughout his helmet.

 _I don't even know what he looks like beneath that thing…but surely I don't even care._

Gently I place a soft kiss upon his shoulder, this seems to draw some attention as I feel his head turn a little closer to me.

His hands then move from my waist, slowly trailing up my averagely-small waist until one rests upon my right breast, the other resting against my back.

A slick, wet object is felt against my neck, licking along the most sensitive spots, forcing me to moan through my slightly open mouth.

 _Why not give him this? I want it just as bad as he does…if not more…_

Giving in, I begin grinding against his crotch through his long cloth belted around his waist.

His tongue continues traveling along my neck as it trails down my body, reaching my most sensitive spot on my body as it slowly pushes into it, causing me to cry out quietly at the feeling of the appendage with an amazingly dynamic array of movement capabilities as it travels deep inside my depths.

'… _You want this.'_ His deep voice booms in my head.

"…Y-yes…Please…"

In an instant, the blanket is gone, along with his tongue and I am lying on my back on the bed as he moves off the bed, beginning to remove his belts from his clothing.

Soon he removes the cloth, leaving him completely naked before me as he climbs on top of me, the only thing he is wearing left is his helmet, which cannot be removed.

He lowers his body down upon mine as his helmet's tip rests next to my shoulder, I didn't even have enough time to look at his size before he begins pushing it inside my virgin depths, causing agonizing pain as I cry out for him to stop, but he does not.

I feel my opening rip as he reaches midway inside me, he then thrusts the rest of his length inside me, which I'm sure doesn't even fit completely inside me, if it does then it barely does.

Tears in my eyes, running down the sides of my head as my eyes are clamped shut, the feeling of blood running from between my legs can be felt.

A smooth, slippery and wet object begins lapping up the blood as it comes from me, the tongue then reaches my torn hymen, which it then licks, causing a stinging pain to erupt from me as I cry out again.

"Stop! It hurts!"

As his tongue continues to lick my wound, the agonizing pain slowly diminishes until it is very mild, the appendage then disappears as he begins to move inside me, the saliva from his tongue mixing with the large abundant of natural lubrication from inside me, causing pleasure to flow through me, masking the pain completely.

He quickens his pace, one of his arms above my shoulder as another is resting upon my shoulder, aiding in his deep thrusting by pulling my body down to meet his thrusts as he quickens his pace and strength, I then open my eyes and observe him.

Muscles tense, pleasure obvious in his body language, each muscle tensing as he thrusts harder and faster inside me, I then begin to look at the side of his helmet where the numerous details are present upon both sides. I then begin to notice that under each bump on the side of his helmet is a very small hidden opening where in the perfect position, you can see a tiny glimpse of the inside with perfect lighting.

A slight glimpse of a pair of dark, red eyes looking into mine, the pupils slit like a cat's as the black from his pupils branch out from the pupil to the iris.

My eyes widen in fear and terror as I scream and struggle to get away from him, frightened by what I just seen a tiny glimpse of as he grabs me and forces me to remain still as he freezes, seeming to have realized what I just saw.

' _Relax.'_

"How the hell can I relax after seeing you have red eyes! I'm sorry but that is fucking terrifying!"

He then growls and holds me still beneath him.

Silence goes between us.

'… _I have red eyes?'_

"You don't know that…?"

Obviously out of the mood now, he then withdrawals from me as he redresses.

I sit up, watching him as I feel aching from my opening.

… _He didn't even know his eye color…does he know nothing about what he looks like…?_


	20. What is Love

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Thank you for reviewing shadowoftheblackdeat! Thank you for the kind words again, especially about my description of his eyes. I tried my best :) Also thank you for your review Proxy reader…even though I have no idea where it went or what happened to it but I got an email of it, but for some reason it didn't show up anywhere else. Thank you by the way :D Also, I have figured that as the romantic side of this story comes into effect, Pyramid will become OOC, obviously because people do not know of his character as being romantic and loving. I have a plan on how this will work, and i will reveal how later :) hahaha lovin the title though, getting that song stuck in people's head XD "WHAT IS LOVE? BABY DONT HURT ME. DONT HURT ME. NO MORE!"**

Chapter 20: What is Love?

 _ **Pyramid's POV**_

After finishing dressing, I stand still, facing Hecate as she stares back at me from upon the bed.

Sitting up, the small human female covers herself with the blanket as if shamefully, she seems to be coming to her senses about all that just happened.

"…I'm sorry I acted that way just now…"

I chuckle very slightly at her words

' _If anything it was quite amusing to say the least.'_

She seems to become confused by my words.

"…You're not upset…? Angry…? I called your eyes terrifying…" She says in a quiet voice.

' _Not at all, I am only angry about the fact you did not allow me to finish.'_

Her face begins to turn a bright red, I know very well that if I wanted to finish in her so badly I would have.

…what held me back then…?

"…If you want to you can…" She says in the same quiet voice, though it seems even quieter now.

' _If I would, it would not be here.'_

"Why not? Yes your bed may be more comfortable than this one…but there is no other difference…"

It is amusing how she believes it is the beds, it is not. Though she is right, the bed in my lair is a lot more comfortable to lie upon, but I would greatly prefer taking her to my lair than doing this here. It is just how I prefer it.

' _I do not need to explain my reasoning.'_

"Is it because you cant tie me up here, but you can there? Is it because nothing will hear my screams down there, but they can here? Is it becau-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth, grabbing her out from under the blanket and shoving her roughly but ever so gently against a wall in the bedroom of the apartment, my body against hers as she is between myself and the wall, her legs placed around my hips. Helmet to the side like it was when she seen my eyes, only so it is not in the way. Neither I nor her can see each other's eyes right now as the angle is one of the many incorrect ones.

I speak within her mind in a deep, alluring voice, _'You believe I cannot tie you up and torture you here? You are a fool if you believe so. And also, I prefer it if other creatures can hear your screams I force out of you…'_

Her face darkens a deeper shade of red as she seems to be trying to catch another glimpse of my eyes, which ultimately fails.

"…N…No…you can…I'm sure…O-oh…okay…"

Her stuttering and lack of speech forces a smirk to appear upon my hidden mouth in amusement.

"…Uh…" She looks away from me and at the ground, seeming to be struggling with her words. "….This might sound very…stupid…but…have you ever…loved…someone…?"

' _Loved?'_

"Yeah, its where two creatures are affectionate towards each other…to the point they enjoy each other's company…also to the point where they would want to create a family with them…"

' _I believe not. The only person I have ever been close to is Alessa. But I do not wish to…create life….with her. As that is impossible.'_

"Impossible? How? Is she like…not able to have children…?"

' _I do not want to think about her in that way. And it is not her. It is me.'_

"Oh, then you must love her as family…you? You cant create children…?"

Slowly I place her on the floor, backing away from her.

' _Yes. Oddly enough, I have came close to creating offspring, but it never works out.'_

"…Oh…what happens?"

' _Pregnancy occurs, the live remains only for a few months at the most, as it then dies after.'_

"…How many of these have you had happen before?"

' _Six.'_

"…Oh…were any of the mothers…human?"

' _One you would not consider human, but she was at one point. You may meet her eventually.'_

"Once human? Like she was transformed?"

I nod, she then speaks again.

"Did you have feelings for her? Like you do with Alessa? But more intense?"

' _No, we used to use each other for sexual release as she is not as dry on the inside as the other creatures are here. She is more…human, I would say.'_

"…Oh…" She then looks at her hands, then she moves and gets dressed, after she finishes she speaks again.

"Can I visit Alessa?"

' _Why do you wish to?'_

"…Just girl things…Please?"

I sigh as she then smiles and heads to the door as I follow.

… _I wonder what she means by 'girl things'…do I even want to know…?_


	21. The Deal

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! I am going to have evil Alessa's dialogue be like** _ **this**_ **only for this chapter to keep things from getting confusing.**

Chapter 21: A Deal

 _ **Hecate's pov**_

We leave the apartment and head back towards the hospital.

The roads remain silent, besides the sound of Pyramid's knife dragging along the cement ground.

Once we get into the hospital and down to Alessa's room, I stop and look at Pyramid.

"Do you mind staying out here?"

' _Yes, I do mind.'_

"Please stay out here…at least for a little bit while I talk to her. It is very important…I swear I won't do anything to hurt her."

' _If you do, I'll kill you in an instant.'_

"…I know that…if you don't feel safe with only Alessa and I in the room, then get her dark side to join us…"

He then nods as I turn around and enter the room.

Once I enter the room I shut the door behind me as I then approach her hospital bed.

"Hello Alessa…"

' _Hello.'_ Her voice responds to me as we lock eyes from a large hole in the sheet covering her bed, I kneel down beside it.

"…this might be a weird question…but how did you make Pyramid? …more specifically…was he made with the emotion to possibly….feel love…? More deeper love than what he feels for you…"

' _You have grown to care for him have you. Possibly even more. I am not sure if he was created with those emotions. He was created from a picture I had seen before I was tortured…my evil side created and gave him life.' Alessa responds to me._

"Oh, that is interesting."

'' _ **He was created only to kill and care for Alessa, no one else.''**_ A sudden voice speaks to me as I then notice evil Alessa approaching the bed near me as I then stand, partially out of defense.

"…Oh…so he can't feel any kind of love?"

" _ **Love is not an emotion his being requires to fufill his tasks. Love will only slow and distract him. No need for such foolish emotions."**_

I then look down at my feet, thinking of a possible way to talk her into giving him those emotions, an idea then sparks.

"What if…I get Alessa more medicine for her burns. A lot more modern medicine, possibly from a hospital to make sure her burns go away quicker, could you give him those emotions if I do that?"

" _ **No. He will not-"**_ Evil Alessa is then cut off by the real Alessa as she speaks, looking at the dark version of herself.

' _He has gone long enough without such emotions. Why not give him a chance to experience something in return for the care he has given me? And of course, in return for more advanced medicine…we haven't had any kind of medicine in a while…the pain is returning.'_

"I can get painkillers too. It will make you feel like you did before you got hurt. You may even be able to talk, walk and laugh again." I say with a smile.

' _That would be nice…'_ She returns the smile faintly.

" _ **You will be making a mistake, Alessa."**_

' _Allow her to leave and be able to return to the real world.'_ She ignores her dark side, as she looks at me, _'You must return though, otherwise if you do not, we will force you to. With or without the medicine…'_

"I will return, with the medicine. I promise you.

 **Hi guys! Sorry about the really short chapter…I'm exhausted right now and really wanted to get an update out for a long while. Life has been kicking my butt lately, but I'm kicking it right back! Thank you so much for reading so far! I love you all~**

 **viv**


	22. Leaving

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! I am so sorry for the late update. Life is still kicking me hard, I lost my job, gone through horrible betrayals and backstabs recently, applied for college and the college closed down right before I finished getting into it, I have been in and out of relationships lately (and am currently in a happy one) and just dealing with a lot of life's drama and struggles. I got a new job and am trying to get that settled as well. Thank you all for supporting me and reviewing! I appreciate each and every one of you!**

Chapter 22: Leaving

Once I leave the hospital room, Pyramid awaits outside the room for me.

' _So you are allowed to leave. I have been ordered to lead you out the way you came.'_ Pyramid then turns away from me and begins heading down the hallway to leave the hospital, I follow him.

"I'm guessing you don't believe this is a good idea either. No one here seems to trust me."

' _Why would we trust you. You have given us nothing worth holding that label upon you.'_

"Not yet I haven't…I will return with the medicine…if she really is my sister, then I have to care about her."

' _Either way you have no choice but to care about her.'_

Silence radiates between the both of us as time passes while we make our way through the streets, all the creatures seeming to avoid us, probably to avoid Pyramid's path.

Soon we make it to a road leading out of the city, I stop and look at him.

"Will the street continue? Or will it still be destroyed like it always is…"

' _Alessa should allow you to leave if she wishes you to. She has given you 48 hours to return.'_

I nod, "please tell her that once I begin returning to the city's limits to let me back in as soon as possible..stealing this stuff will not be easy what so ever, I may even die in the process…but I will try for her."

He remains silent as I look off down the fogged road which disappears from sight so close because of the thickness of the fog.

I then turn to face him again, "…I will miss you. Even though it will only be two days…"

He seems to chuckle silently at my words as if thinking I am ridiculous, _'Miss me?'_

"Yes…" I slowly walk closer to him as he seems to tense up as my arms wrap around his hips as I lay my head on his abdomen, hugging his huge form.

He continues tensing up from the contact as I feel a hand upon my shoulder, gentle pressure being applied as if a mild attempt to move me away from him.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" A voice shouts at us from a distance behind Pyramid as he then shoves me away from him, grabbing my arm before I slam down to the ground from the shove as I then regain my balance. Our eyes lock on the source of the voice coming closer quickly, Red.

He stops before us, "I heard you were allowed to leave. So lucky…I have always wanted to see the human world. I have heard so many rumors."

"Uhh..such as…?" I ask him.

"Babes. Everywhere. Things that actually scream and can enjoy a good fucking. Unlike the creatures here which try to kill you and cant orgasm with you-"

"Please stop! I've heard enough and I regret asking!" I interrupt him, Pyramid seeming to be annoyed as well due to the tightened grip on his knife.

' _I suggest you leave before he delays you any longer. And he will.'_

I nod and look off into the fogged road as I walk down it.

"Waitt!" Red explodes, running after me, only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground by Pyramid.

I hold in a laugh as I continue walking, the road not seeming to have a drop off at all anymore.

Eventually the fog clears as darkness surrounds me and fresh air fills my lungs as I take in a deep breath of air fueled by a world full of life.

I am finally back in the real world.


	23. Hospital Visit

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Please review! Thank you so much SethadoreVGC, akitagal and shadowoftheblackdeat for reviewing! Thank you for the support**

Chapter 23: Hospital Visit

As Hecate fades into the fog in the distance, my attention half on her and half on Red as he rises to his feet.

"Why the hell did you do that man?! I was only talking to her!"

' _You were being obnoxious towards both of us. Wasting our time.'_ I begin heading back towards the city as footsteps follow me.

"Why are you always such a grouch…always so serious. I'm sure your life is so boring. Especially because of how long you have been alive. Why not end your life so you can actually enjoy it? Why not convince Alessa to let you go?"

I growl in annoyance, _'the only thing I am curious about right now is why she still has you hanging around long after James was judged for his wrongdoings and your purpose is over.'_

"I dunno man. I think it's because she enjoys a laugh every once in a while, unlike everything else here. And maybe because I'm awesome and this place would be nothing without me." Red comes up beside me, "Bro I think you are getting old, you are slowing down more and more with that huge thing."

I ignore him, knowing I haven't become any slower over the years, if anything I have gotten faster since my creation.

"Ayyy beefy triangle guy, I'm talking to youuuu"

' _I am aware, shut the fuck up please. Go annoy some other creature.'_

"Not many creatures enjoy conversation though…"

 _And I am one of them…_

 _ **Hecate's Pov:**_

While I walked down the road forever, I eventually seen a car and got it to pick me up and drive me to the closest city as he seen I was in rough condition he admitted me to a hospital.

"You seem to be perfectly fine miss. Matthews, but since you insist you have no where to stay tonight, we will allow you to rest here." The nurse tells me.

"Thank you so much." I respond while lying in the bed, currently on IVs since I was apparently severely dehydrated. The nurse leaves and I am left alone in the room.

I continue resting upon the bed, surprisingly it is not even close to being as comfortable as Pyramid's bed. His is absolutely luxurious which is surprising…to be honest I miss him and his bed already...mostly him though…

How much should I bet that he isn't even missing me what so ever right now.

But here I am. Missing him as if it has been a week, though it has only been hours.

I close my eyes, relaxing as I think of a way to get the medications and get out of here with them in one piece.

Nearly impossible…

I could burn myself severely…then the nurses will have to get me medication to use. Then I could horde it overtime…but that would take too much time…

Fuck I should have brought a damn gun or something…

I sigh and relax more as I decide to follow through with this when its later than it is now.

~3:29 AM~

I awaken late in the night from my nap as I stretch and get myself up off the bed.

Looking down at my IV, I remove the tape and pull it out of my vein and drop the IV.

Then I head over to my clothes and get dressed.

Once finished I approach the door and slowly open it and look down both ways of the hallway.

Seeing no one, I head out into the hall and find a map on the wall and figure out where I need to go.

Once I believe I have the directions down I then head in the direction of the medical equipment room.

As I get near the room, I avoid the path of numerous nurses and doctors as I reach the room, I then enter it.

The room is filled with papers, files and attempt to find someone's file who has recently had severe burns and what treated them the fastest.

After finding a few files I find the location of the medications, just as the door to the room opens, luckily I am in an isle in the room and not in immediate view of the door, but that doesn't help me for long.

 _Shit. I don't have enough time…_

I look around for a weapon of some kind, but find nothing.

 _I'm totally fucked now…_

The footsteps come closer as a man speaks.

"Come on out, we seen you on the security cameras, just come out with your hands up and things won't get nasty."

 _Of course…the damn cameras…_

A security guard comes around the wall of the isle and locks eyes on me, as I had no where to hide.

"Ah there you are young lady."

"…I'm only here for medicine…"

"What kind of medicine? You do know this could get you put in jail right?"

"Yes…" I respond as movement catches my eye, a tile of the ceiling behind the officer is lifted and removed into the ceiling.

"Then why are you here? I'm sorry but I will have to take you in, police are already on their way." He begins to approach me.

"No! Leave me alone! I need it for my sister or she is going to die! Please!" I attempt to make the situation look more reasonable and severe.

"I can't help you or your sister." He then grabs my arm as his form fills my vision and I scream, but just as he touches me the man gets pulled off his feet by one of his legs and his head slams into the floor, resulting in a sickening crack which forces me to cover my mouth as I observe the same creature that saved me from that knife creature in Silent Hill pull that poor man into the ceiling through the opening in the tile. Valtiel.

"…Holy shit…"


	24. Escape

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 **Please review! Thank you so much shadowoftheblackdeat and Proxyreader for reviewing!**

Chapter 24: Escape

As everything settles down and the struggling in the ceiling subsides, I take this extra time to search for the medications.

Finding the ointment, bandages and pills I grab a nearby bag and pack as much of the medications inside it as I can, knowing I am still under a tight time limit as the police are on their way.

Once the bag is stuffed full of medicine I turn around and glance up into the vent to see Valtiel facing down at me.

"…uh…do you know how I can get out of here quickly…?"

He nods as he reaches down for the bag, I give it to him as he pulls it into the ceiling and swings it onto his back, he then reaches his hand down to me.

Hesitantly I grab his hand and he pulls me up into the ceiling and places me sitting down in the ceiling on a tile.

Completely shocked that the tile isn't breaking beneath us, I look at him as he begins leading me into the vents.

"Why are you here? How is this possible for you to be in the real world?"

' _Alessa requested that I assist you on this task as she doesn't enjoy the thought of you losing your life.'_ He responds to me, his voice not as deep and booming as Pyramid's, but he still uses telepathy like he does.

"Oh she did?"

He nods and stops and sits in a location in the vents which seems more stable and stronger, he then grabs the bag off his back and puts it down in front of him and begins unpacking it.

I stop and observe, "what are you looking for?"

' _How much did you pack and how long will it last.'_

"Enough for a very long time. If we run out I can fetch more."

He then seems to nod as he repacks everything and puts the bag back on and continues on through the vents.

Eventually we come to a dead end, the only way to continue is up.

"What now…"

Suddenly he climbs up the wall, once he gets to a certain height he holds a hand out for me.

"What? You can't carry me up there…"

He then grabs my arm and pulls me up the vent as I grip onto his arm like a cat being held above water.

Many levels pass as we continue heading up.

Eventually we reach a dead end and he pushes the ceiling as a ventilation door comes open and he climbs out, pulling me out with him.

Looking around I realize we are on the roof of the hospital, I then stand and look over the hospital to see police cars out front.

Valtiel then stands and walks over to the back of the hospital as I follow him and he then faces me.

' _Get on my back.'_ He then turns around and moves the bag onto the front of his body.

Instead of arguing, I climb onto his back as he then climbs off the edge of the hospital roof, causing me to grip onto him unlike anything I have ever gripped onto before.

He then seems very uncomfortable, ' _Please, I will not drop you. Loosen your grip…close your eyes it will make it easier.'_

Hesitantly I obey and loosen my death-grip on his body and put my face in his back and close my eyes tight.

"This is fucking terrifying!" I slightly scream out.

Practically I can feel him smirking at me somehow. _Does he even have a mouth?_

He then begins climbing down the building, ' _It can be a fearful experience, if you believe it to be.'_

"It's kind of hard to not believe it is…"

' _That is understandable, Hecate.'_ He continues climbing down.

" _The only way to not believe it is to face it. Now look down."_

"No..!"

' _Yes!'_

I whimper and open my eyes and look down to see we have reached the ground as he climbs off the wall and places me down.

' _Wasn't that hard was it?'_

Noticing movement on the side of his head my eyes focus on the dark lighting to realize his mouth is on the side of his head smirking, my eyes widen.

"Woah…is that your mouth?"

' _Indeed.'_

I look away and around as no one is in sight.

"I'm guessing you are also going to help me get back."

He nods and approaches a nearby parked car, places his hand on the driver door as a click is heard.

He then moves his hand down to the handle and opens the car then faces me, waiting for me to get in.

"What…? That isn't my car…I can't take that."

' _Yes you can, and you will. Now get in.'_

Sighing in defeat, I approach the car as he tosses the bag in the back and climbs into the car's passenger side swiftly.

Getting in the driver's seat I close the door and put my seatbelt on as my eyes lock on Valtiel, who seems to be mimicking my actions as he grabs his seatbelt and copies me by putting it on, I smile.

"Learning aren't we?"

' _Yes, the human ways are interesting and spark my curiosity often.'_

I giggle as my attention shifts to the car, realizing there aren't any keys.

"Well, seems like we can't take the car-"

As I reach the end of my sentence his hand moves to the ignition as the car roars to life.

"…How do you do that…"

' _Do not ask.'_

"Too late…I already did."

' _I have always been able to do things like that.'_

"Alright, you can explain on the way I guess…" I then shift the car into drive as we leave the parking lot, avoiding the police entering the hospital.


	25. Conversations with Valtiel

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below. UPDATED LOL Now that im getting back into writing this after a break I kinda forgot the key lol. This is official below and my few past chapters will be updated with this layout.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 **Please review! Thank you so much shadowoftheblackdeat for reviewing! Every time I upload a chapter I am so eager and excited to receive feedback from you and other readers!**

 **Explicit sexual content below! You are warned!**

Chapter 25: Conversations with Valtiel

We continue driving through the darkness of the night, silence between the two of us, which is not a surprise to me as I am aware Valtiel is not usually in the presence of another life.

"So…why are you always so isolated?" I glance at him, "Also, can you see? Or do you see similar to how Pyramid does…"

' _I don't enjoy the presence of other beings, and you are correct, I see with my senses similar to how he does.'_

I nod, figuring. "You don't enjoy the presence of other beings yet you tend to save humans, which would increase the chances of them being in your presence. Makes sense."

' _Just because I don't enjoy humans near me does not mean I will not bother to save an innocent life.'_

"Why did you save me?" I observe as each bright light pole that passes by seems to grab his attention similar to a moth to a flame, yet he continues to listen.

' _Because. Your screams were hard to ignore. Furthermore Alessa would not favor the death of you, her sister.'_

Nodding, I continue driving. I might as well try to learn anything I can from this fallen angel while I have the chance.

"How do you think I was born? If her…our…mother has always been in Silent Hill?"

' _You were born in Silent Hill, but she did everything in her power to get you out so The Order would not find you, as you are very similar to Alessa. They would kill you if they got the chance and if they discovered you existed.'_ I have heard some about the order ever since I first got into Silent Hill…

"How did she get me out?"

' _By finding me. As I tend to have the ability to alter the world of Silent Hill, I assist in allowing things to come and go. I occasionally become powerful enough to let things pass in and out on my own, but that comes with a consequence the demon punishes me with. But the demon may think it has control over my being, but it does not.'_

"Oh. So my existence should still be off the radar to The Order then?"

' _Correct. If they learn about who you are, it could be disastrous for you.'_

 _ **Pyramid's POV:**_

Since Hecate left I have spent quite some time doing what I used to, currently I am holding Alessa while sitting outside the hospital with her on my lap, allowing her to see the light again as she calls it.

She seems to have fallen asleep against my body, I run a hand along her arm ever so slowly, feeling the hard, rough charred skin beneath my skin. I have been forced to use wrap alone with no ointment for her burns, it does not help as far as I have observed.

Nothing is helping Alessa heal, which continues to fuel my everlasting inferno of hatred for those vile humans and what they have done to her, this at the moment is producing intense anger inside me.

A sudden noise grabs my attention down the street as my head immediately turns to face the direction of the noise, my senses pick up the presence of a living human. Who seems to have spotted us, a growl escapes my chest.

' _We have been spotted, please take Alessa back.'_ I communicate to her dark side as she appears before me and takes Alessa from me as I rise.

Dark Alessa goes inside the hospital as I retrieve my weapon from the ground beside me, I then pursue the human.

The human is running towards the church, seeming to be a member of The Order as the humans must have entered the Otherworld as the world must have shifted recently. I would not have realized as I was not focusing and am permanently in the Otherworld, not the fog world.

Sensing the human stop and take off into a building, I pursue it, reaching the building soon after.

The human is hiding in a bathroom, soon I reach the bathroom and attempt to open the door, only to find it to be locked.

Backing up, I slam my Great Knife into the door, slicing through the weak wood like butter as splinters rain down onto the ground as my blade slides through the door, reaching the ground I then withdrawal it.

I grab the handle and the door, now sliced in half vertically, collapses as I pull the handle and throw it away from me as screams can be heard from the human, fueling my drive to kill the female.

Using my hands I destroy the rest of the door as I enter the room and grab the shower curtain and yank it down, pulling the bar down from the force as well, and revealing the adolescent human female curled up in the tub, screaming in pure terror.

Grabbing the female by the neck, I pull her into the air and out of the bathroom as I then throw her head-first into a wall, collapsing the wall from the strength, resulting in the human lying in a room behind the now-destroyed wall, I enter the room.

The woman, bleeding profusely from her skull, screams and cries, backing up towards a wall.

The sight causes me to freeze, _why does this seem familiar…this human seems similar to…_

 _Hecate._

 _No. This is not her. Hecate is not here._

 _Why have I stopped._

The weeping continues throughout the room as the girl stares at me in terror.

 _Black hair._

 _Small body._

 _Just like her._

I stab my weapon into the floor and approach her as she cowers, I then grab her and force her into the air.

 _Let's see how this human would feel from the inside…_

The human continues to struggle and scream as I then rip her pants and bottoms off, leaving her lower body completely naked as she hangs in the air by my hand gripped around her neck ever so lightly.

I then pin her to the wall, my body against hers as she screams out against me, clawing into my wrist and arm, her nails barely doing any damage to my tough skin.

Pulling my cloth down I expose my hardened length as I place the tip against her opening, receiving a squeak in surprise and shock from the female as she begs.

"P-Please! Just let me go! Don't do this!"

Her cries go unheard as I force myself inside her to find out she is not as tight and small as Hecate is, which disappoints me.

She screams out as my length enters her, my size causing pain to her, I do not withdrawal.

Instead I force my movements in and out of the girl, blood soon beginning to cover my length and run down her thighs.

My tongue slides out of my mouth and helmet as I run it down to her thighs and lick up the blood as I continue my movements, picking up the speed as her screams get louder.

' _Yes. Scream for me.'_

Her eyes widen as she hears my voice in her head as she attempts to move away, only to fail.

My movements increase quickly, my speed increasing fast to the point I am slamming my length against her womb, causing more intense pain as her screams get louder, ringing in my head and ears.

My climax is still far from coming, as I have built resistance over time.

Her bones in her spine begin to stress against my thrusts and strength, I move her onto the ground and get on top of her, not having left her insides. I continue to thrust even harder, her spine getting to the point it cannot take anymore as she screams out.

All the screams, the pleasure, I might as well give in to my rising climax as I don't believe she will last long.

I begin to thrust as fast as I can, easing down on the strength so her spine does not snap, yet.

She seems to be realizing what is going to happen as she screams out and begins slamming her fists against my chest and abdomen.

I feel nothing but pleasure as I release my hot seed into her depths, her eyes widen from the warmth spreading within her as she cries out, being forced to orgasm with me from the pleasure from the warmth.

In an instant her hands are on my helmet as I am distracted from my climax, an intense pain is felt from my neck as everything goes black.


	26. Drew's Fate

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud" 

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 **Please review! Thank you so much akitagal for reviewing! You are welcome, it is good to distract myself and live in my story sometimes, it helps keep my mind off the world's craziness. Thank you so much shadowoftheblackdeat for reviewing as well! Also I love the kind words, thank you! Thank you so much SethadoreVGC for reviewing as well!**

 **Thank you all for 30+ reviews! You guys rock! I love each and every one of you for supporting this story! –hugs for all-**

Chapter 26: Drew's Fate

As we arrive at the gate of Silent Hill, the gate is open as we drive through it, just like it was when I left.

As we slowly close onto the city, my mind begins to wonder.

 _Did my brother really leave…?_

"…Hey Valtiel…since you know who comes and goes through Silent Hill, did my brother ever leave? I'm sure you know which human he was…"

Valtiel doesn't respond for a while, seeming to be either thinking or deciding upon something. The fog returns and engulfs the car as we enter the city.

I stop the car as we return, once the car goes into park the engine dies.

Valtiel then grabs the bag from the back seats.

' _No. He never left Silent Hill…'_

 _I knew it…he lied to me. Of course he did._

Valtiel then places a hand upon my arm just as I move to leave the car.

' _Do not do anything foolish now that I have informed you. There are reasons for actions taken, just as there is a reason that information was held from you.'_

My eyes lock on him, "And why was it held from me…"

' _Many reasons could be why. Such as your reaction, at that time we were trying to learn your origin, if you knew he did not leave you could have endangered yourself or made the process of learning your origin even more difficult.'_

I look down at my lap, taking in his words as I then leave the car as he does the same.

' _I will lead you to Alessa, once we arrive, you are on your own.'_

Nodding, I follow him as he leads me to the hospital.

As we walk to the hospital, my mind floods with what I have just learned.

 _Is he being held somewhere?_

 _Is he dead?_

"Do you know what happened to my brother…?"

Valtiel seems to sigh as he realizes I am still on the same subject.

' _Do not linger on this. It will not do any good.'_

"I will linger on it! He is my brother, you may not know how it feels to have family, but I do! Please just tell me…"

His head lifts as if to glance at the sky, possibly in pity.

' _Alright…he was executed.'_ He stops walking as if ready to stop me from making a wrong move towards him because of what I have learned out of flooding emotions.

I stop as well, looking away from him.

"…And you seen this? Or heard it…"

' _Seen.'_

"…You didn't think maybe you should save him…?"

' _What could I possibly have done, Hecate? The demon and executioner finished him, I would not have gotten far. All I could do was spectate.'_

Tears swelling in my eyes, I look away from him.

"Okay…let's just go."

Valtiel nods as we resume our walk to the hospital where Alessa awaits.

Soon we arrive in the depths of the hospital at Alessa's door. Valtiel hands me the bag.

"You aren't coming?" I ask, taking the bag.

He shakes his head, _'I have no reason to, I also do not enjoy being in the presence of that demon.'_

I nod in response as he turns away and climbs into a vent, turning around I then open the door to the room, the demon no where in sight, neither is Pyramid, but Alessa and her nurse are present, as her nurse avoids me. I approach the bed, seeing Alessa is asleep.

' _Do not awake her, Hecate.'_ The demon speaks to me in my subconscious.

I nod and place the bag on the floor as the demon approaches me from the shadows.

She then takes the bag, investigating its contents.

' _Good, good.'_

"…You killed my brother…" I turn to face her.

She faces me, tilting her head very little, _'Drew? Ah, I already forgot about the soul.'_

Anger and sadness grow within me as I watch the evil being before me.

' _Your emotions are spiking, Hecate.'_

"Of course they are…"

' _He was not your brother, nor family. So why feel vengeful?'_ The demon says, gathering the medications from the bag and placing them in the shelves of the room.

"He was family to me. All I had left…"

' _Had, is exactly it. Now you have Alessa, a blood relative who will not die anytime in the near or distant future.'_

Sighing, I change my thoughts, knowing getting angry and acting up won't get me anywhere but death. Which at this point would probably be better for me.

"Where is Pyramid…?"

' _Wherever he decided to get himself into his dilemma he is currently in.'_

"Huh?"

 _ **Pyramid's pov**_

 _The pain in my neck…_

 _Is excruciating…_

Slowly my senses return as I become conscious, slowly I rise my head, my neck aching terribly.

Taking this moment to recall what happened, my memory comes back to me.

The human is gone.

A deep, inhuman growl erupts from the depths of my chest as I slowly rise to my feet.

She must have grabbed my helmet's nose, threw my head to the side and snapped my neck, which is fairly simple to do considering the weight of my helmet and the size of it.

I turn my head to face my weapon as I then grab it and pull it out of the flooring, using my senses I try to locate the girl, she is nowhere nearby.

 _She just had to break my neck. Just wait until I find her again. I will break more than that of her's._

Leaving the room, I head out of the building as Alessa's evil side notifies me of Hecate's return, ordering me to return to Alessa's room to tend to Alessa, which I obey.


	27. New Emotions

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud" 

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 **Please review! Thank you so much Alessa for reviewing! As well as the random guest and SethadoreVGC :D Thank you so much Shadowoftheblackdeat for reviewing as well! I love the long reviews! Thank you so much for taking the time to review so in depth!**

 **Sorry guys for taking so long to update, I moved into a new house, have been trying to adapt to my new job as a dog groomer, and my boyfriend has also been absorbing most of my attention lately hehe. As well as trying to get into a college…So it has been really hectic and crazy lately. So sorry for the long wait…!**

Chapter 27: New Emotions

 **Pyramid's pov**

As I approach the hospital room I sense Hecate standing in front of the hospital room of Alessa's.

My senses are picking up an intense rage and despair from her as I stop before her, a distance between the two of us.

"You lying piece of shit!" She screams out at me.

' _Remind me what it is I lied about.'_

"Oh I wonder what…" Salty tears form in her eyes as they run down her face as she speaks, her voice cracking. "Does the name Drew ring any bells for you?"

' _We already covered this subject-'_

"And you lied straight to my face you bastard! You tortured and killed him!"

' _What makes you think that.'_

"Because I know! What else have you lied about?!"

' _Not much else.'_

"Yea, right." She walks past me and out of the hospital basement, I then head inside the room.

' _That sounded interesting.'_ __Dark Alessa says to me as I enter the room, closing the door.

' _Not the first time she has done that to me.'_ I respond, observing and looking through the new medications.

' _Seems like you need to be more honest now, Executioner.'_ Alessa says to me, looking at me from the hospital bed which is prepped for me to apply the medication to her.

' _I don't need to be honest with anyone, especially her.'_ I respond, grabbing the burn ointment and approaching the bed.

' _Would you be interested in gaining a few emotions?'_ Alessa says to me, a slight smile on her face.

' _Whatever you would like me to do, Alessa.'_

She shows me more of a smile, _'We can do that after this.'_

I nod, applying the ointment to her skin then wrapping bandages around her.

 **Hecate's pov**

My emotions falling apart, I head to the apartments, needing a shower once again.

"That fucking bastard…who does he think he is…who does he think I am? He won't get away with lying to me like that…he will pay for that…" I say to myself with venom in my voice as I reach the apartments and open my room door, shutting it behind me.

Looking around the room, it is the same as it was last time we were here, shooting memories back at me.

"How could I let him do something like that to me…a murderer…the murderer of my brother…" I growl under my voice as I head into the bathroom to take my second freezing shower.

 **Pyramid's pov**

Lying uncomfortably on a hospital bed in a room near Alessa's, I await the new emotions, whatever they may be.

Possibly they could be giving me emotions of joy, fear, or maybe sympathy. Which I would not understand the reasoning behind those possibilities as they would weaken me when it comes to my duties.

Dark Alessa approaches me and slowly places a hand upon my helmet, _'I do not agree with Alessa's plan here, but it may become interesting.'_

' _What is her plan for me?'_ I ask.

' _You will see, once this is over.'_ Her voice trails behind in my head as consciousness leaves me.


	28. Dead Memories

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud" 

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 **Please review! Thank you so much RandomAccessMemories for reviewing!**

Chapter 28: Dead Memories

 **Hecate's Pov:**

Leaving the cold shower, so many thoughts flood my mind once again, such as who is to blame for this.

 _Of course that demon is to blame, evil Alessa. Pyramid only does what she commands him to._

 _But he still lied to me._

 _But what do I expect from a monster…?_

Sighing, I sit on the bed, face in my hands.

 _There isn't anything I can really do about it…all I need to do now is focus on the present and future._

 _That life is gone._

 _Nothing will ever be the same again._

Suddenly a voice echoes in my head, seeming to get closer.

' _Things will get better, Hecate. The Executioner will from here on be able to feel, just as much as you do.'_

A familiar figure enters the room and sits down next to me, Valtiel.

"I hope so…but how different will he be?"

' _More affectionate. There may be some minor memory issues, I'm not entirely sure as I have never seen this happen.'_

"…So he might not even remember me…"

' _Like I said, I have never seen this happen to any creature or human. I don't know what effects it could have after.'_

I sigh in slight frustration and sadness, "I hope he remembers me…but knowing my luck he wont…"

' _You never know, Hecate. Now come, see if he remembers you.'_ Valtiel responds, rising off the bed.

I lower my head and grab some clothes and put them on and leave with him.

Walking to the hospital, my anxiety floods my emotions.

 _Will he remember me?_

 _Will he try to kill me?_

 _Will he hate me for what I did to him a half hour ago?_

Valtiel must have sensed my anxiety, as he speaks reassuringly, _'Don't worry, Hecate. If he does not remember you, he is still not allowed to kill you. I will watch over you instead.'_

I look down at my feet as I walk, he continues again.

' _Alessa's good side is back. Her good half. Dahlia, Alessa's mother has her, protecting her.'_

"Alessa's good side?"

' _I know you have heard of it by now.'_

"Of course I have, im just not sure why she would return…"

' _From what I have figured out, Alessa's evil half has been giving her nightmares so her good half's mother began to worry, figuring her background out and returning here as a possible cure. Alessa's evil side plans to kill her, that is why she made her return.'_

"Kill her? Why? She hasn't done anything wrong…"

' _By killing her, the Order wont be able to destroy Alessa's evil half, and Alessa entirely.'_

"Oh…"

We then reach the hospital, I look at Valtiel, "Are you sure he hasn't left here yet?"

A few seconds later, familiar sounds erupt from the hospital. The dragging of heavy metal on the ground, he is done, and coming outside.

Valtiel also hears this and takes off, leaving me there alone.

 _Thanks Valtiel…_

The doors of the hospital get pushed open as Pyramid emerges from the darkness inside the hospital, he then descends down the stairs, coming to me.

Instinctively I back up from him as the space between us closes, fear rising, my brain going into complete panic, the questions flooding in my mind.

 _Is he going to kill me?!_

 _What happens when he gets close to me?_

 _Is he angry?_

Without even realizing it I hold my breath and stop backing up, his large figure approaching me, his knife dragging behind him.

I close my eyes and wait for something to happen, whether it be death, pain, or happiness.

The sound of his weapon dragging gets loud enough that I know he is definitely in front of me, but it does not stop, as I hear him walk past me, causing me to open my eyes and turn around to see him walk past me.

"…Pyramid…?"

His figure stops as he turns towards me a little, his helmet facing me, telling me his attention is on him.

"Do you know who I am?"

His helmet tilts very little at my question.

Tears start to swell in my eyes.

Everything we did together.

He has forgotten everything.

He has forgotten me.


	29. Recovery

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 **I kinda feel like I lost most of my viewers…I'm sorry I have been so busy, I started college and it is taking up a lot of my spare time. I hope you guys bear with me and forgive me for the long waits between each upload. Also, this story will be coming to an end here soon, I am considering making a possible sequel to this story but it depends on what you guys want me to do. Please review with your thoughts!**

Chapter 29: Recovery

We continue to look at each other, tears now falling from my eyes.

I have officially lost everything…

Lost my family…

My brother…

And now Pyramid…

I have nothing to live for now…

I collapse onto my hands and knees on the ground, sitting on my legs, crying aloud, not caring what or who hears me. For all I care I wouldn't mind getting torn apart by something nearby.

All the memories we had together, gone. Everything is gone.

' _Who were you? Why are you so special to Alessa. Why am I not allowed to harm you.'_

Between my sobs and heavy hyperventilating, I respond. "I am her sister…"

' _Lies. She has no siblings!'_

"Yes she does! I am her sister! Ask her!" I scream at him, my emotions spiking even more because of his aggression.

He growls at me because of the aggression thrown back at him, _'Why are you emotional. What don't I remember?'_

"Everything…! I love you…we spent so much time together, done so much together, and now you don't remember any of it…"

He growls, obviously not believing me, he turns around and begins walking away.

"Don't walk away from me! You better believe me! The whole reason Alessa did this was so you could love me back! She gave you more emotions!" I rise to my feet as he continues walking away into the darkness of the otherworld.

I run at him and tackle him from behind, not paying attention my leg drags against his blade, cutting my leg open a few inches as I land on his back, his balance not wavered at all, I then grab his helmet.

This action causes him to swing his arm back, forcing me off his back as I land hard on the ground. As I regain my balance the back of his hand slams into the side of my head, the strength and force causing my body to ragdoll and slam into the ground.

The pain floods my nerves in my face and leg, his voice booms through my head.

' _Don't touch me. I may not be a stranger to you, but you are a stranger to me.'_

I watch as he turns away and continues walking away, tears filling my eyes again, from the pain and crushing of my emotions.

As I look down at the ground, watching a small puddle of my tears form on the cement. The sound of his knife dragging along the cement suddenly comes to a halt, causing me to slowly look up at his form in the distance, his back still turned to me.

Slowly I watch as he turns around and begins walking towards me again, causing fear to rise in my being as I try to move in the opposite direction, towards the hospital.

Movement catches my eye from a building beside the hospital as a figure climbs down it with speed and runs in front of me, Valtiel, as he seems to be protecting me now.

Pyramid approaches Valtiel and stops before him, a deep growl in Pyramid's throat as they seem to be conversing telepathically.

Soon Valtiel moves to the side, allowing Pyramid to approach me.

"Kill me then…just do it. Living isn't worth it anymore…make it slow, or fast. Whatever. Just do it…" I close my eyes as I wait to be executed by the one I still love. At least it is by his hands instead of anything else…

Suddenly an arm wraps around my waist, pulling me up onto a strong, warm chest, my eyes widen as I see behind Pyramid's shoulder.

' _I won't kill you…some memories exist and were restored…'_


	30. Invaders in Silent Hill

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud" 

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 **Please review! Thank you so much Shadowoftheblackdeat for reviewing! Thank you so much for the long review! I thought I lost you, I always look forward to what you and everyone else have to say about my hard work and imagination :D Also thank you so much SethadoreVGC for reviewing! Thank you so much Akitagal for reviewing as well! Haha my best friends a while ago always used to go "Woman!" a lot referring to each other and when I read your review I laughed out loud. Also thank you so much Jackiemaejohnson for your review! It was so hilarious I couldn't stop laughing haha.**

 **YAAAAY chapter 30! We have came a long way :D**

Chapter 30: Intruders in Silent Hill

Tears form in my eyes as I hear his voice in my head, "…when did this happen..while you were beating me to a pulp or after…"

' _After. When I was walking away…I just remember a little bit…I remember I was with a girl, she looked like you…'_

"Well I hope so..." I look over at where Valtiel was, and of course, he is nowhere to be found.

Pyramid begins walking away from the hospital again, his knife dragging behind him as I rest against his chest, being held up by one arm.

I go to open my mouth to ask him where our destination is, but I shut it, thinking twice about it as I'm sure I already know.

I observe the streets as we go, all the creatures avoiding Pyramid.

Soon we arrive at his lair and descend deep into the Sanitarium and to his room as he then shoves the door open, to my pure shock and astonishment, in Pyramid's bed, lies a woman who seems to be wearing some kind of dirty, brown and whitish skin-tight apron which stops at the hips, black gloves which stop at the elbows as well as black underwear and black high heels. She is also wearing some kind of brown mask with no features upon it what so ever.

Pyramid seems just as confused as I am.

"Oh! Pyramid you are finally back!" She speaks, rising from the bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask her.

"His girlfriend! Who the fuck are you?"

 _What the hell is going on…who is this?_

"Why are you here." Pyramid speaks aloud, seems as though the girl can't speak telepathically, even though she seems as though she is not human…or at least something is telling me she isn't.

"You know this thing?"

Pyramid seems to ignore my question, as the woman responds for him.

"Oh, yes. We do. We are much more than acquaintances…" She says in a tone indicating they have history together.

The woman then removes her mask, revealing a quite flawless, beautiful face. She then tosses the mask on the bed.

"Again," She begins, "Who is she? You said you were getting your new emotions then coming back, so what, you decided to pick up a new bitch for you to fuck? What about us and what I wanted! I wanted you to love me!"

 _She is not doing this right now…_

I look up at his helmet, "…you can't be believing her.."

"I have no recollection of anything that happened months prior to my little event I had. But unless Alessa informs me otherwise, I was with Hecate. You are too late to try this Fukuro. Alessa already informed me of who I was truly with."

A smile starts to form on my face and tears start to swell in my eyes as my emotions flood through me.

"No! Alessa is wrong! We look similar! She got confused!"

"Alessa is never wrong. Leave here before I force you." Pyramid moves from the doorway, giving the girl a chance to leave willingly.

The girl growls, grabs her mask and leaves through the door.

Pyramid then shoves the door shut, moves over to his bed and places me upon it, sensing which bones of mine are broken.

' _I sincerely apologize for my behavior.'_

"I forgive you…Valtiel can heal my wounds for you…"

' _I am shocked Valtiel revealed himself when I hurt you.'_

"I'm not. He knows me pretty well now. Before you got your memory lost Valtiel and I went out of Silent Hill and got Alessa new medicine because she ran out."

Pyramid nods, 'I will request he come. I must leave. Alessa requests something of me. Valtiel will remain with you until I return.'

"Okay." I respond, watching as he leaves, only for Valtiel to come soon after.

Valtiel approaches me, lays a hand upon my forehead as I feel my body go completely numb, all the pain disappears as Miraculously my bones go back into place and my bruises heal. The numbness soon fades as I can feel my body again, he removes his hand.

"Thank you Valtiel…do you know who a girl named Fukuro is by chance?"

He sits down on the bed hesitantly, obviously not used to this room and what he is allowed and not allowed to do, as if Pyramid would harm him at any time, he sits remembering he is away.

' _Yes, what about her?'_

"She tried to make Pyramid think he was with her not me…"

He nods, _'She tends to bounce around, trying her best to use her spare time sleeping with either him or Red. Which lately she has not had a chance to touch Pyramid as he rejected her each time, then you came along.'_

"Oh…why does she do that?"

He shrugs.

"Anyway…if you are able to heal, why don't you heal Alessa?"

' _I have tried. I cannot figure out why it does not work with her. Yet it works with you, her sibling.'_

"Oh. Ok. That is interesting…where did Pyramid go?"

' _To kill off the two intruders, I believe.'_

"Two intruders? New people got into Silent Hill? Who?"

' _The adoptive mother of Alessa's incarnate and a police officer.'_


	31. Reminiscing

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud" 

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 **Please review! Thank you so much Lavinero, Dankufranku and SethadoreVGC (PeanutGallerySeth), Guest, FoxyTthePirateFoxGir, and reaperofsouls17 for reviewing! I really appreciate the time everyone has put into reviewing for me! If it weren't for the reviews I probably would have developed the story more in my mind and wasted a good story…thank you guys. Also, sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time, college was slamming me to death with essays and all the above. Finally, I got through my first and second semester of college and now I am in my third semester. This semester seems to be more easy on the homework and assignments than my last semester. So hopefully I can put more chapters out there for you guys! You all deserve it! This chapter is going to be extra long! I'm happy to be back :)**

Chapter 31: Reminiscing

My eyes widen at Valtiel's words. _What…Alessa's incarnate?_ "Why is she here? What does her incarnate want?"

' _It is not what the incarnate wants, it is what the incarnate's caregiver wants.'_

"Why would a caregiver bring someone here for their own curiosity…they probably have no idea how the world is here."

' _From what I know, the incarnate sleepwalks, and speaks about this world, so the caregiver wants to see if bringing the girl here would halt her sleepwalking.'_

"Oh, that is interesting…will it?"

' _No. The reason she is having nightmares and sleep walking is because of the evil side of Alessa, this was her plan all along. To try and take control of the good side of Alessa in the real world and try to have her kill herself. If that failed, which it indeed did, she would then lure the incarnate here so she can destroy it. The main goal and result of destroying Alessa's good side will grant immortality to the evil side of Alessa.'_

"What!? We can't let that happen! What will happen to my sister if the good side of her gets killed?"

' _I cannot tell the future, I am not entirely sure.'_

"Well, I'm sure it won't be good…we need to do something to stop her evil side from killing her! Come on." I go to leave the room, but Valtiel stops me.

' _Hecate. There is nothing we can do in this situation.'_

"Yes there is! There must be something we can do! Don't you normally protect random strangers who come into Silent Hill? Why not step in now?!"

Valtiel remains silent for a few moments, he then sighs quietly, _'I believe there is something we can try, but if we intervene with the demon's plan, it will not be happy.'_

"I'm sure this isn't the first time you have intervened with its plans."

Valtiel remains silent for a moment, giving me my answer.

"Exactly, now let's go, if you aren't coming with me then I am going alone."

Valtiel groans in submission, as he knows there isn't a way out of this situation.

We both leave the room as we head out of the building and into the streets.

"Why did the demon request pyramid to kill off Alessa's good side's adoptive mother and an innocent police officer? If the adoptive mother dies, her good side won't have a caretaker. You must do something to intervene! Please Valtiel, we need to do this first before we go and keep Alessa's good side safe. Dahlia is keeping her safe right now, right?"

' _Yes, she is. But the demon isn't the only one looking to kill the incarnate, the Order has gotten word of her return and plan to sacrifice her, believing she is the original Alessa.'_

"Why don't we just tell those people that they are completely different?" I ask, halting our progress through the streets.

Valtiel faces me, _'You really believe it would be a good idea to show your face around the Order?'_

"Then why don't you do it then!"

Valtiel remains silent, _'Pyramid has cornered the caretaker and officer in a ventilation room, the fog world just shifted recently. They are here with us.'_

My eyes widen, I look around the streets frantically. "Where are they! We need to stop him!" I look at Valtiel and grab his wrists as he tenses up from the sudden physical contact, "DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!"

Valtiel stands there in my grasp, seeming extremely uncomfortable as I release my hold on him, "PLEASE!"

He nods, _'I will get punished for this, you are aware.'_

"Tell the demon I forced you to then!"

He seems to smirk at my words, knowing I could never force him to do anything.

' _Alright, I will shift the realms prematurely, so they will be safe.'_

"Thank you." I sigh in relief and look around at the empty streets, surprised my yelling didn't alarm any creatures nearby.

' _It is done. They are safe, for now.'_

I nod, "Alright, let's go see Alessa's good side."

We walk through the streets, Valtiel leading me to her location.

We soon arrive at a hotel and enter it.

' _I will go now, I will be around if anything goes wrong.'_ Valtiel says to me, as he walks away.

"Thanks, I feel so safe in a building I've never been in and have no idea where I'm going, I appreciate it Valtiel…" I say to him, pure sarcasm in my voice as I roll my eyes and walk over to the front desk of the hotel and check out the key wrack.

So many keys are missing, the desk is barely even able to be called a desk anymore. More like a destroyed pile of rubble. The entire room looks in horrible condition, as if the building could collapse anytime.

 _How am I supposed to know which room they are in?_

I sigh, heading up the stairs to the hotel and walk around the first floor of the hotel.

Many of the rooms are locked, somehow. The knobs don't even move at all, and some do move but feel like there is something on the other side of the door holding it closed. I don't even want to know what could be inside some of these rooms.

Tucking some hair behind my ear, I realize I look like a mop again, as Red would say.

"I'm so nasty…" I say as I continue walking down the halls, listening for any noises as I go up the next flight of stairs talking to myself. "Hey little girl, I'm here to keep you safe, don't mind how nasty I look, I promise I'm not a monster. I know my hair is all over the place and looks like a horribly crafted dove's nest, but I promise I'm a nice person, don't mind the blood on my clothes either." I continue talking to myself as I walk through the halls, humoring myself and also shaming myself at the same time.

"The blood is from a dog…oh wait, that would scare her. The blood is from a random person who used to live here, I found the clothes somewhere and put them on since I've been here for almost a year, or a year and a half…or two. I don't remember what time it is or what date it is. But I promise I haven't lost my mind!"

I sigh at the end of my sentence as I continue walking around.

 _I really do miss my family…my mom, my dad, even though he never gave a rat's ass about me or my brother and younger sister. I miss Drew…I remember my 16_ _th_ _birthday, he let me drive around in his truck for the first time. I didn't even have my license or a permit. He just let me drive in the country roads. We had so much fun together…_

I hold back tears, as I continue walking around.

"Hecate…?" I hear a voice say from behind me, I turn around and see a room door open and a young woman around my age looking at me through the partially open door.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" I watch the girl.

"Hecate, it's me, remember? Its Kathrine" She opens the door more and steps out cautiously, "You probably don't remember me, " She continues, "or recognize me…Remember me from high school and middle school? We came here together, along with Lizzie and Trey…"

My memory returns in an instant as tears rise in my eyes. "Oh my god…I thought you died…" I run to her and hug her as she hugs me back.

"I heard someone talking out here," she begins, "and I recognized your voice, I couldn't believe it."

I begin to cry on her shoulder, "W-what happened to everyone else..? How have you survived this long…"

"I know Trey passed away…I watched some creature rip him apart…I don't know what happened to Liz. Once Trey got attacked, she ran off screaming…"

Kathrine looks at me and stops hugging me as her hand slams into the side of my face as she slaps me very hard, knocking me down on the ground.

"And YOU RAN OFF TOO!" She screams at me, "You left me to die! You bitch!"

Tears fall from my eyes more as I place both of my hands on my cheek as I sit on the floor, holding my beating red, stinging cheek.

"I-I'm sorry…I got scared…" I begin wondering how she is here with me, the realms must have shifted recently.

"Well, I was scared too Kate…we were here for three days together and you decided to just flee like that…" She says to me, Kate is a nickname she gave me from our childhood. I slowly stand up as I remove my hands from my cheek.

"Damn...I'm sorry I hit you that hard." She says to me, realizing what she caused.

"I deserve it…" I say to her.

"So, how have you survived this long? Running like you always do?" She asks me, her arms crossed.

"Yes, actually…although I found out very fast that most of these creatures here run way faster than any human could."

"I did too…" She says, lifting her shirt and revealing a huge scar running across her chest and down to her hip on her right side.

My eyes widen, "holy shit…how did you get that to heal?"

She smiles a little, "The thing barely missed my organs, and I met a group of people here, they helped fix me up and gave me stitches."

"A group of people? From where? There are more people here?"

"They apparently are stuck here, like both of us. But they have been here a lot longer, numerous years. They are kind of strange though…they are extremely religious and won't ever stop talking about the gods they believe in."

 _The Order…of course. Why didn't I make the connection sooner…?_

"If you see them again, hide, please, they are horrible people." I say to her as her face fills with disbelief as she begins laughing.

"Horrible people? They saved my life, how can they be horrible people?"

I sigh and walk into the room she came out of as she follows me and shuts the door, I look around. She must have been camping in here the entire time we have been here. I sit on the bed in the room as I begin.

"A long time ago, they burned a little girl alive while everyone in the city watched and cheered, the girl was only seven. They did this because she was raped by an employee at the school she went to, and because she was different from all the other kids because she had telekinesis. They believed she was a witch because of that, so they burned her alive. They believed that she died, but she didn't. She suffered so bad in a hospital, her heart was full of hatred for the people who did that to her. This caught the attention of a malicious demon, which came to her and promised her that everyone would pay for what they did to her. And they did, this city is the result of that. Which reminds me, the entire reason I'm here is because the moment this world was created, the demon became all of Alessa's anger and evil, while an infant was created, holding all of Alessa's happiness, love, and purity. The infant left Silent Hill and got adopted and raised, the adoptive mother is here and so is the child, but the demon wants to kill her so the demon can never be destroyed. Only the other half of Alessa can kill the demon." I finish, Kathrine staring at me in shock.

"I'm surprised you believe me, Kat."

"This place has made me able to believe anything…so, since the original…Alyssa…got split in two, what happened to the original? Did she die?"

"It's Alessa, not Alyssa. And no, she is alive, and still suffering. But creatures take care of her to keep her alive…and also, I learned while I was here, that the only reason I am still alive is because my life is a lie…I am related to the real Alessa. I am her sister…I was taken away from Silent hill as an infant, once our mother figured out Alessa's abilities and what the Order was doing to Alessa, she took me out of Silent Hill to be raised in safety…"

Kat's eyes widen, "What? No way…now that is something I don't believe. I have known you my entire life, I have never seen any adoption papers ever."

"That is because my parents kept it a secret to protect me."

She looks down at her feet, "Holy shit…what the fuck man…"

"I know…it took me a while to take in that information…but the real Alessa told me."

Her eyes widen, "You spoke to her?"

"Yes, quite a few times actually…" I rise to my feet. "I need to get to the incarnate of Alessa, to make sure she is safe."

Kat looks at me, "So, since you are related, things here won't hurt you?" She asks.

"Not anymore, they used to, but Alessa has ordered them not to, as she learned who I am."

"That is so badass!" She says, smiling, "So, you like, own this place too or something? Do you have telekinetic powers too?"

"Uhh…no, I don't think so…and I have no power here…sadly…but I will try my best to protect you."

"It's what I deserve after you left me to die, you better not do it again, or I will…." She cuts off, thinking about what she can do to get revenge if I do. Knowing she can't do much to hurt me without something killing her.

"Don't worry about it. I won't do it again, I promise." I reassure her. "You better gather your stuff, we won't be coming back here."

"Okay" She responds, as she gathers her belongings in a bag she brought with her.

Once she finishes, I open the door to the hotel room, "Let's go find this child."


	32. Meeting Dahlia

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud" 

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 **Please review!**

Chapter 32: Meeting Dahlia

We both walk through the hotel, listening for any sounds at all.

"How are you supposed to know where she is?" Kat asks me.

"I don't know…" I respond

"Great…how do you even know she is here?"

Knowing telling her that I got this information from some monsters here will probably freak her out even more, I make up an excuse, "I heard rumors…"

"Does that demon know where she is?"

"I hope not…"

We continue walking until we hear some noises coming from a room on the top floor of the hotel, which sounds like a young girl talking.

"This must be where she is…" I go to open the door, only to find it locked. "Of course, its locked…"

I knock on the door as a woman responds, sounding a bit frantic.

"Go away! She is only a little girl!" I hear the woman say.

"I'm not one of those people…are you Dahlia Gillespie…?" I ask.

"Yes, what do you want!"

"Dahlia, I'm your daughter…Hecate Gillespie."

The atmosphere becomes silent, she then responds.

"You are not Alessa, Alessa is dead. I don't have another daughter!"

"You sent me away the moment you discovered the Order turned on you, I was adopted by a family of the last name Matthews-"

I am cut off as the door opens and a woman stands before me in the doorway, wearing long dark clothing touching the ground. The woman obviously has been taking care of herself alone and looks horribly troubled and severely depressed. She looks me over, seeming to be connecting the dots.

"Oh my lord…Hecate is it…? Such a beautiful name for my daughter…" She then wraps her arms around me and hugs me as I hug her back.

In an instant she grabs me and pulls me behind me into the room as she has her attention fixed on Kat, "You shouldn't be here! Why are you following my daughter!"

"She is my best friend from when we were children, Mother. Her name is Kathrine."

Dahlia looks at me, "She is one of the Order's servants! I have seen her with them! She is not your friend anymore, she is a liar and deceiver!"

"No she is not, I told her about what happened to my sister, your first daughter. She was only with them because she was injured. She knows the truth now." I respond.

"I am not one of the Order, I promise Dahlia! I had no idea what they did, I have only been here in this city for a year and a half! I came here with Hecate and a few friends who are dead now. Please you have to believe me!" Kat says to her.

"Last time I trusted one of you people, my daughter was tortured and burned alive! You were sent to find me!"

"Please mother, you must believe me, she isn't one of them…please believe me."

Dahlia seems to calm down as she listens to me, a soft voice comes from behind us.

"Where is my mommy? Have you seen her? Is she okay?"

I turn around to see a little girl with long black hair looking up at me, I smile at her. "Your mommy is fine, she is looking for you" I respond.

"Why can't I see her? Why do I have to stay here…?" She says, obviously very distressed and worried.

"Because, there are bad people here who want you." I respond as I walk deeper into the hotel room with her as dahlia allows Kat to enter as she locks the door behind her.

"Why do they want me? I'm scared. I want to go home…" She says.

"I know. You will go home, we just need to make sure you are safe first. My mom will take care of you. Just stay with her, okay?"

The young girl nods.

"What is your name?" I ask her.

"Sharon."

I smile at her, "that is a very beautiful name."

"What is yours?" She asks me, smiling.

"Hecate."

"Ohh, I have never heard of that name before. It's so pretty." She smiles even more.

After spending a few hours with my mother and Sharon, I leave the hotel with Kat.

"Where are we going now?" Kat asks, watching the roads as we walk.

"I'm going to take you somewhere I know you will be safe, I stayed there for quite a while."

"Oh." She responds as we approach the apartments that I lived in for a while, which I still stay at sometimes.

I open the door to my apartment and let her inside as I shut the door behind us.

"The kitchen should be stocked with everything you need."

Kat runs into the kitchen and opens the cabinets and fridge, seeing all the food, "Holy shit Kate, there is so much food! How did you find so much food?"

"I guess it's a perk of being the sister of Alessa, since she doesn't want me to starve." I smile.

"Sweet!" She responds as she turns on the sink to see the running water as her eyes light up at the sight of clean water. "Oh please, tell me you have hot water…" she says as she turns the sink off and runs into the bathroom to turn the faucet to the bathtub and shower on, turning it on hot.

"Sadly…there isn't any-"

"OH MY GOD THERE IS HOT WATER!" She says loudly, my eyes widen.

"Really? For the longest time there wasn't any hot water…" I say, beginning to figure that this is another perk from when I got medications for Alessa.

"Oh my god, get out of here. I'm going to take a shower forever. GO GO GO!" She yells at me as she shoves me out of the bathroom and shuts the door.

I sigh, disappointed that I couldn't enjoy it first. I make my way into my bedroom and lie down on the bed, I then notice a bit of blood on the sheets from the event between Pyramid and I. This causes my face to burn a bright red, then my blush quickly fades as I remember what I said to him after seeing his eyes.

"I was so stupid…" I say as I rub my forehead, "He probably doesn't even remember that…"

Covering myself up with the blanket, I curl up in the bed while listening to the water from the shower.

Eventually I fall into a deep sleep.

The sound of metal grinding, pounding, and more grinding invade my dreams as I slowly become conscious. The sound of ear-piercing screams jolts me awake as I regain consciousness completely, hearing screams and crashing in the bathroom, I throw myself off the bed and run to the bathroom, noticing the front door to the apartment wide open as I pass it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" I hear Kat screaming from the bathroom as I reach it and take in what I'm seeing.

Pyramid, pinning Kat to the floor of the bathroom as the shower water continues to run, the entire bathroom fogged up from the hot water as the shower curtain lies broken on the ground beside the tub, water all over the floor as Kat, completely naked and soaked, slips and slides all over against the floor as Pyramid holds her down by her neck.

Pyramid lifts her in the air and shoves her against a wall as Kat coughs like mad from the grip on her neck, she then begins to try and grab his helmet as she yanks on it.

"Pyramid stop! Leave her alone!" I yell at him as he instantly stops moving, obviously hearing me.

Kat looks at me, blood coming from her mouth and head as she continues struggling to breathe.

"Pyramid put her down!"

He releases his grip as she falls a good 3 feet onto the ground, holding herself and her neck, coughing like mad as she crawls over to me for safety.

Kat huddles behind me as she watches Pyramid, "You fucking know this monster!? Why the hell is it listening to you!? What the fuck is this Hecate!?" she screams at me.

"Yes, I know him…are you okay?" I turn around and look at her as she pushes my hands away from her and crawls into a corner away from me.

"That fucking thing raped me! And I broke its fucking neck before it killed me!" She screams out.

"What…?" I respond, looking at her then at Pyramid, "You raped her? When the hell did you do that!?"

"What, it hasn't raped you yet Hecate!? Don't fucking yell at it or it will kill you!"

"He won't kill me…" I respond to her.

"What, it's a HE now!? You fucking respect this thing!?" She screams at me, still bleeding.

"Just calm down, please! Give me a second here!" I respond to her, unable to even think at the moment.

"CALM DOWN?! Give YOU A SECOND!? Hecate what the FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

"Just SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE!" I scream at her as she sits in silence, I take a deep breath as I look at Pyramid, who is still standing in the bathroom empty handed.

"Answer my question." I tell him.

' _I do not remember. I recall bits and pieces, my memory is scattered, but I am regaining it gradually.'_

"Why would you rape someone? What did she do to you…?"

Kat's eyes widen as she sees I am having a one-sided conversation, "You can talk to this thing…?"

I ignore her as I await a response.

' _As I said. I do not remember.'_

I sigh and look at the floor as I rub my eyes. "Hopefully you remember soon…" I respond to him. I then look at Kat and help her up as I walk her to my bedroom to get patched up with bandages. We sit on the bed as I gather some first-aid items and begin patching her up as I hear Pyramid leave the bathroom.

Kat looks at me, "So, what. Are you and that thing friends or something…? I remember hearing it talk to me when it raped me…but I'm sure it planned to kill me right after."

I look at her, "How did you get away from him? Nothing ever escapes him."

"Well I did, I broke its neck using its huge thing on its head while it was distracted with finishing itself inside my body…" She says, cringing at the memories.

"Okay, I don't want to hear any more about it…" I begin thinking that this happened around the time when I seen his eyes and didn't let him continue. He may have either released his frustration or desire on her because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You never answered my question…" She responds.

I sigh, "He is my sister's executioner and protector. That is how I know him."

"I seen the anger and look of sadness in your eyes when you found out it raped me, it is obvious that you have some kind of bond with it, and if you do, I don't think I want to know any more details." She says to me.

We begin to hear footsteps coming towards the room as I finish bandaging Kat up.

Kat begins to panic as she looks at me, "Keep that fucking thing away from me Hecate."

The footsteps stop, I then rise to my feet and look at her.

"I will go clean up the bathroom and leave for a while."

"What if some creature comes around here and tries to kill me again? Please don't leave me here alone…"

"I will be nearby, keeping an eye for you." I respond as she nods slowly. I then leave the bedroom and walk past Pyramid as I head into the bathroom and begin cleaning it up and shut the water off.

"You didn't have to attack her, you know." I say to him as he approaches the bathroom.

' _How was I supposed to know you two knew each other. It is my duty to protect you.'_

"It really isn't though, Pyramid. You don't need to protect me anymore." I tell him as I figure out how to fix the shower curtain.

' _I recall you saying that to me before, Hecate. I have a desire to protect you. I don't entirely understand why.'_

"You could at least ask me first, before trying to kill those around me. You already killed my brother, and lied to me about it. I don't need you killing someone else I care about."

A deep, inhuman growl erupts from his chest as he listens to my words, _'And I would enjoy killing him again.'_

I look at him in anger, "Of course you would. If I knew doing all I did for Alessa in exchange for giving you new emotions would make you more of an asshole, I would have just gotten the supplies in exchange for nothing."

' _You should have just left me alone instead of rewiring me for your own enjoyment.'_

I rise to my feet and look at him, "I didn't do it for me, I did it for both of us!"

' _I didn't ask for those human emotions you gave me.'_ He responds, watching my every move through his mind while his helmet faces me.

"Well I did!" I yell as I grab a piece of wood off the ground and throw it at him, only for him to catch it before it hits him.

I can feel him smirking underneath his helmet, "Dick." I say to him, grabbing a stone and throwing it at him, only for him to catch that as well, in his free hand as he drops the piece of wood I threw at him before. He then throws the medium sized stone at me as it hits my arm, causing a yelp to escape my mouth as I fall to the floor, holding my arm as I look at the bruise being formed on my arm as tears begin to swell in my eyes.

He begins approaching me, seeming concerned about the pain he inflicted on me as he kneels down in front of me and takes my arm, only for me to yank it back. He grabs it again, rougher as I cry out from his grip, exaggerating on purpose, causing him to loosen his grip on my arm. I take this opportunity to yank my arm from his hand and tackle him with all my strength, actually being able to knock him down onto the ground on his back with me on top of him as I grab his helmet's nose and begin to slam my fists onto his helmet. This causes me to hurt myself more than him, since he isn't feeling a thing through the metal of his helmet as he lies there, letting me slam my fists into his helmet.

His hands hover near my arms as I continue slamming them against his helmet as if going to grab them when he gets a moment where I slow down enough for him to grab me without hurting me.

"You- big- stupid- creature- why- did- I- fall- in- love- with- an- asshole- like- you-!" I say, each time I slam my fists against the metal.

' _Are you done yet?'_ He asks.

"NO!" I say to him, feeling pain in my fists each time I hit them against his helmet.

He senses the pain and bruising forming as he then grabs my arms with both of his hands and holds them together, transferring one of my arms into his right hand to hold both my arms in one hand of his. I whimper in defeat as I sit on top of him.

"Asshole."

He grins, showing his razor-sharp teeth to the inside of his helmet, _'At least I'm not pathetic and weak like you.'_

"I'm not pathetic and weak!"

He then moves our bodies so he is on top of me, still holding my arms with one of his hands.

' _You definitely are.'_ He says as he uses his other hand to stroke my cheek.


	33. Attack

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Hey guys! It has been a while since I last updated this story, due to my attention being drawn to my new Jeepers Creepers story. Sorry for the long wait! This one will be extra long!**_

 _ **Thank you so much shadowoftheblackdeat for reviewing! I think you may be a bit lost in this story from what I read in your review. I don't blame you as it had been a long time between chapters I released. You may need to reread some old chapters to be reminded of where the characters are in the story. Last night I actually read through this entire story just to remind myself of where we are.**_

 _ **Thank you so much Marine Wilson for reviewing! I'm glad I got you here from Wattpad haha. Here comes an update you have waited for!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Attack**

No matter how hard I tried, Kat wouldn't let me leave her alone in the apartment. She wont even let me leave the apartment to go into one next door to get a new shower curtain pole. So I had to have Pyramid go and get one for me, but once he was out the door, Kat wouldn't let me have him come back in. I decided to let Kat have her way and have Pyramid stay outside and guard the apartments, so nothing tries to break in and kill her, since I am not worried about anything trying to kill me since nothing sees me as a target anymore.

Right now Kat is helping me put the new shower curtain and pole in the shower. Silence lingers between us as we work, we finish and she speaks up.

"So, how the hell did you meet that monster?" She asks me.

"Well, he actually almost killed me but the evil side of Alessa stopped him and had him protect me instead, while they worked to find out why I am different. The demon sensed something odd about me and ended up finding out my past." I respond.

"How? If you didn't know then how did they find out?" She asks as we walk into the bedroom.

"The demon brought Drew here…they got him to talk somehow and told them what he knew before killing him…" I say, fighting back rising tears as I recall those horrible events.

Her eyes widen as she looks at me, "What!? They killed your brother?! Why the hell are you still here?! I can't believe you actually like these creatures after that! Did he mean nothing to you!?"

I narrow my eyes at her, "He ment everything to me! You know that! He is everything I had left of a family!"

"Then why are you still here and not trying to kill everything!?" She says to me.

I watch her, not really able to answer her question, "I could just leave you here alone."

"Fine with me, there is no way for me to know if you would let me die as well! Since all these creatures have brainwashed you into believing they actually care about you."

Anger rises within me as I hold back from doing something I would regret. I turn around and go to leave the apartment as I open the door and see a familiar girl right outside the door as I open it. The girl with the mask, the one Pyramid called Fukuro. The girl removes her mask and gives me a smile, "Oh, hello there sister. Sorry to interrupt your little rage event you are having."

I back away from her, she then takes this opportunity to step into the apartment, not giving me a chance to stop her.

"Uh…what are you doing here?" I ask, watching her as she walks towards the kitchen.

"Do you have any food here? I heard you do." She says as she opens the fridge, amused by the light in the fridge and the fact the fridge operates and contains food, she then grabs a container of strawberries and places the container on the island in the middle of the kitchen and shuts the fridge, "mmm, strawberries. I knew you had food, thank you." She says again.

"Uh…you're welcome…." I respond, watching her as she opens the container and turns around to face the cabinets and begins opening every drawer slowly, then shutting them until she finds a drawer containing a small knife as she pulls the knife out and turns around and winks at me, making be very uneasy.

I begin wondering where Pyramid went and how she got past him, she begins to look over the knife and place the blade against one of her fingers as she slowly drags the blade along her finger, causing me to cringe as her skin splits shallowly, leaving a trail of blood on her finger, she smiles at the blood, "Very sharp blade." She then removes the knife from her skin and picks up a strawberry and begins to slowly stab the tip of the blade into the top of it and cut a circle around the leaves of the strawberry, her blood trailing behind the blade and into the strawberry.

"Uh…yea…id think it would be sharp…" I say, watching.

She cuts the top of the strawberry off and uses the knife to lift the top of it off the strawberry and drop it onto the top of the island, she then bites one side of the strawberry as she moans sexually from the taste, "It has been so long since I have tasted something so good, because I no longer need to eat to survive, unlike you." She says as she looks at me again.

"Uh yea…that's why I have food here…why are you here? What do you want?"

"To talk, Hecate. Not many creatures here can talk back, you know? And you spark my interest. I wonder what you have that I don't…hmmm." She says as she puts her strawberry down and walks over to me, the knife still in her hand, causing me to back away a little as she comes right up to me and looks over my face and hair.

"Maybe it is your hair…maybe he likes long hair, or red highlights…" She says as she drags the knife through the red highlighted ends of my hair, "maybe it is your smooth skin…I have smooth skin, but maybe yours is different somehow…" She continues as she slowly drags the tip of the blade along my exposed collar bone as my shirt doesn't hide it, causing my fear and anxiety to rise even more.

"Can you…you know…leave?" I ask, chills running down my spine as she is obviously jealous of me and could easily slide that knife straight into my heart in an instant.

"Oh, don't be so rude. I am a guest, didn't your mother teach you to be polite to guests? Or maybe she didn't…" She says with a grin.

I narrow my eyes at her, really beginning to hope Pyramid notices something is wrong, wherever he is.

"Oh don't be so mad. Its just the truth, maybe he likes you because you are related to Alessa. I wonder what he would do if I got rid of you, he would know his chance of fucking you would be gone. He would have no choice but to come back to me. You know, I almost had 4 of his offspring, they just wouldn't stay alive."

Fear begins to rise in me more, knowing I can't do anything in this situation to make her leave me alone, "…I'm not surprised you got pregnant a few times…I know you guys had history together…" I respond.

"Yes, we did." She says as she drags the blade's tip down to my breast, which is just under my t-shirt and bra, she drags the blade along my shirt, increasing the pressure on the blade as she drags, causing my shirt to slowly slice open following the blade. "Until you came here and fucked everything up around here."

I back away, causing her to grab my wrist, "where do you think you're going, Hecate?" She responds, her grip on my wrist causing pain.

"Why don't you just let her go!" Kat's voice fills the room as she stands away from us, watching and grabbing Fukuro's attention.

"Kat, don't-" I get cut off.

"Oh, hello there." Fukuro says as she cuts me off and lets go of my wrist and gives Kat a smile.

"Why don't you leave like she asked you to?" Kat says to her, causing Fukuro to walk away from me and towards her, causing Kat to freeze up as she gets closer.

"Because, I just wanted to talk to her." Fukuro says.

I then notice the front door is still open, I walk towards Fukuro and quickly grab her by her top and use all my strength to shove her out the door as quickly as I can, Kat realized my plan and immediately helped me by pushing her hard out the door with me as Fukuro landed a harsh slash of the blade onto my arm when I shoved her out, both of us slam the door shut and lock it before I slam my body against the door to keep her from opening the door if she somehow unlocks it, Kat backs away and watches.

"Good job Kate! Ouch…" She says as she looks at my arm, which is beginning to pour out blood.

"Don't relax yet…" I say, as Fukuro begins kicking the door hard behind me, she suddenly stops as everything goes silent for a few seconds. Suddenly the sound of a click is heard as the door knob turns as Fukuro throws her body against the door, shoving my body forward as the door opens behind me, I immediately lean my body against the door as I shut the door again, "Holy shit!" I say.

I lock the door again as fast as I can and keep my body against it, only for the lock to click again and the door knob to turn again as Fukuro throws her body against the door again, only opening the door a crack behind me as I push hard to keep the door shut.

Kat runs over and helps push the door shut again and it works, I hold the lock to the door, forcing the door to remain locked as a force works against me to unlock the door.

Suddenly a sharp pain explodes from my side as I scream and move my body away from the door as the knife slides out of my side, having been stabbed through the door and into me. I keep my arms against the door and Kat screams as she moves her body away from the door too, to avoid being stabbed as well, she keeps her arms against the door as we both push against the door. The force being put on my arms cause my blood to run out of my arm more.

"What the fuck is wrong with this chick Hecate!?" Kat says to me.

"I don't fucking know!" I respond, trying my best to keep the door shut.

We both hear a large slam from outside the door as both of us jump and keep our arms on the door, everything outside the door goes quiet and the pressure on the other side of the door subsides, but we both keep our arms on the door as we look at each other.

Another slam comes from outside the door, but nothing is felt on the door as the slam must not have been on the door.

A familiar voice speaks within my mind, _'I was gone for a few moments and she tries to kill you.'_

My eyes widen as I recognize Pyramid's voice, I remove my arms from the door, "It's safe now." I say to Kat, she looks at me like I'm insane.

"How do you know!?"

"Because, Pyramid is back." I say.

"Great. You are safe, not me." She says as she removes her hands from the door and moves away from it.

"You are safe too." I say as I open the door.

"Yea, right. What if he rapes me again." She says as she moves away more.

"Well," I begin, looking at Pyramid who is standing beyond the door, "He knows if he tries that again I will make it so he would never be able to fuck anything ever again." I say as I grin at him, he backs away from the door.

' _I just saved your life, that is what I get?'_


	34. Alessa's Revenge

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much Marine Wilson for reviewing! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yea I loved the end of that chapter as well haha. Oh awesome! Here is another one, I actually finished this chapter last night after I uploaded the previous chapter, I just decided to wait to release this one until today.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Alessa's Revenge**

After patching myself up, Pyramid speaks up.

' _The demon has allowed the child's mother to visit Alessa, as the demon has a plan to get to the child.'_

"What? Why? Does the demon know where the child is?" I ask, Kat looks at me strangely, but she soon remembers Pyramid can communicate through the mind.

' _Yes, and so does The Order. The order has her.'_ He says.

My eyes widen, "We need to go! We can't let them kill her! We cant let the demon kill her either!" I say as I run out of the apartment, Kat screams after me.

"Wait! Don't leave me here! Please! What is going on!?"

I stop and look at her then at Pyramid.

' _The demon is going to allow Alessa to take revenge upon The Order as well. All the other creatures except myself and Valtiel are unable to control themselves and will not move for now. She will be safe.'_ Pyramid says.

I give him a confused look, not knowing why this affects the creatures. I look at Kat, "None of the monsters are able to move or kill anything, you will be safe until we return."

"What?" Kat says, "I'm coming with you then…I'm not staying here alone." She says as she follows me.

" _Alright." I say, I resume my run towards the Church, Pyramid struggling to keep up._

We pass numerous creatures who have stopped in their tracks and will not move from their spot they have been stopped in, as if their brains are on pause somehow.

We soon arrive at the church and ascend the stairs, Pyramid does not.

I begin banging on the church door, kicking and slamming into it, "Let us in! Leave the little girl alone!" I shout, Kat helping me pull the door open or kick it, the door does not open.

' _Alessa is inside the church, we cannot enter, she has made the exits impossible to enter.'_ Pyramid says as he begins walking to the hospital, I look at him then at Kat, I run down the stairs.

"Hey! What the hell!? Where are you going now?!" Kat asks as she follows me.

"The hospital, where Alessa stays! She is inside the church and has blocked off all the exits." I respond, making my way to the hospital and down to Alessa's room.

"If she is in the church, why are we going into the hospital?" Kat asks.

"Her room must be below the church, that must be the way she somehow got in the church." I respond, we enter the hallway to her room where I practically have to drag Kat past the nurses. I try to open the door to her room, only for the door to not budge, I turn the knob again and slam my body into the door, but it still doesn't budge.

"Pyramid, help me!" I say as I move away from the door, "I can't get it open." I look at him as Kat moves against the wall away from him as he approaches the door, he stands at the door and doesn't do anything, he moves his helmet to where its obvious his attention is on me.

' _Move back away from me, so I don't hurt you with my Great Knife if it gets too close to you.'_ He says to me, I obey and move further back away from him so I am behind him, near the nurses. I basically have to drag Kat closer to the nurses as she stares at them in fear, I watch Pyramid.

Pyramid moves so his side is towards the door, he steps toward the door with force as he slams his shoulder into the door hard, his knife gets dragged to where I was before. Basically if I didn't move I wouldn't have any feet right now. The door bends inward from his force but does not give in, he steps back and slams his shoulder into the door again, this time the door breaks off its hinges and falls onto the ground inside the room, he steps inside the room as Kat and I follow.

"Holy shit…" Kat and I say at the same time, in the center of the room, all the floor is gone, below where the floor was seems to be a giant pit of fire underneath the Earth. Coming from that fire are millions of barbwire ascending through the ground and up into a huge hole in the ceiling that must be leading up into the church. The barbwire must be carrying Alessa's hospital bed inside the church, what she is doing with the barbwire besides that, I don't think I even want to imagine.

"Is she up there Pyramid!?" I ask as I look up where the wire is constantly ascending up into.

' _Yes.'_ He says, I look over at him and see his helmet is raised as if he is looking up into the hole as well, never have I ever seen him so concerned about something. _'She is killing every human inside the church, except the demon, your mother, the child's mother and the child.'_

"Oh my god…Alessa! PLEASE STOP! REVENGE WONT DO ANYTHING!" I cry out up into the church, the screams and sounds of barbwire completely covering my voice as nothing inside the church can hear me.

' _It is too late for that, Hecate.'_ Pyramid says to me.

"How the hell is a human doing this!?" Kat asks, her hands over her mouth in shock and horror.

"I told you, telekinesis!" I say to her.

"Where are the wire coming from!?" She asks.

"I have no idea!" I say, I look around and see a ladder, I run over to it and grab onto it, only for a strong hand to yank me off it as Pyramid pulls me over to him.

' _You will not go. You will surely be killed.'_ He says.

"She wont kill me!" I say as I fight against his hold as he keeps his hand around my arm.

' _You can not be seen! I will not allow you to put yourself in danger!'_

"You don't need to protect me anymore!" I say to him, a deep growl erupts from him in response, he does not let me go.

A sound grabs all of our attention as we look back over to the millions of barbwire, the wire begin to spin out of control instead of going straight up, the wire begins to buckle aswell instead of being straight, even the wire that was not ascending, which must be the wire that was keeping Alessa's bed still and ascended, also begin to buckle, obviously meaning something is not right with Alessa. A loud slam is heard from above in the church as the barbwire that was constantly ascending into the church begins to withdrawal back down into the pit as if whatever was pulling it up let go and gravity can take its turn now. The wire begin to descend and spin wildly as it comes down, all the barbwire begin to fall now. Metal scraping against cement loudly can be heard as the wire spirals, immediately Pyramid's hand roughly throws me out of the room as he shoves Kat out as well. Pyramid moves towards the doorway and blocks it with his body, not having enough time to escape for himself, Pyramid lifts his weapon up to cover his back. The sound of the wire entering the room can be heard as the wire slams against Pyramid's knife as it spirals through the room, making its way back down into the hole in the ground as gravity and something else pulls it down.

The sounds continue for what seems like forever as Pyramid continues to protect us from the wildly spinning barbwire, if we were still in the room, we would definitely been completely obliterated.

We both stare at Pyramid as he continues to protect us, soon the sound comes to a halt as the last of the wire exits the room and down into the hole.

Pyramid does not move, after about a minute, he lowers his arms from his weapon as he lowers it from his back. He lowers his head and falls onto his knees.

"Pyramid…?" I ask as I stand up and move over to him. I check his back for any injuries, he is completely untouched, I look down at him. I kneel down in front of his helmet. "What is wrong…?" I place my hands on one of his shoulders and the other on the front of his helmet. His breathing is very deep.

"What is wrong with him?" Kat asks, watching.

"I don't know…" I say, I stand back up and look into the hospital room, the hole still in the middle of the floor, but Alessa's bed is missing, so is she.

"Oh god…" I say as I look down at Pyramid.

"Is Alessa still in the church?" I ask, he does not respond.

"What is he saying?" Kat asks.

"Nothing…he isn't saying anything to me." I respond to her.

' _Alessa…is no more.'_ Pyramid finally says.

"What do you mean…? Where is she?" I ask, kneeling back down.

' _She has passed…she has fulfilled her purpose and desire for revenge. She is no longer with us…'_ Pyramid says as he slowly rises to his feet.

"…What…? No…she is probably still up there." I say, moving past him and into the room, he allows me to pass and get onto the ladder as I begin to ascend into the church, Kat follows me.

We reach the church as we climb off the ladder and look around, eyes wide. Every inch of the church is covered in blood. Body parts lie everywhere, there is no sign of the child or the adoptive mother.

"Oh my god…" Kat says, taking everything in as she holds back from puking.

I see my mother near the doorway of the open church doors, on the ground sitting. I run over to her.

"Mother! What happened! Where is Alessa!?" I ask as I stop in front of her, she slowly looks up at me, her face drenched in tears.

"She…disappeared…turned to ash before my eyes…after taking the lives of all those who wronged her…before I even got the chance to tell her how much I love her…or to even say goodbye…" She says as she looks back down at the ground.

"Oh my god…it is true…but why…?" I ask, tears rising in my eyes, "Why did that have to happen…" Tears begin to run down my face and blur my vision.

"I haven't stopped asking myself that question…only god knows why…she is released of her suffering now." She says.

I begin to smile a little, "Yea…she will never have to feel any pain again."


	35. The Aftermath

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys! Also, if any of you guys want to reach me outside of Fanfiction, my Deviantart is**_ _ **HorrorGir1**_ _ **, which has tons of drawings of characters in this story that I have done, such as Pyramid, Red, and other Silent Hill characters and other things. Also, if anyone plays League of Legends, my account on there is**_ _ **SilencedHeart**_ _ **if you ever want to join me in games. I am more active on my League of Legends account than I am with my Deviantart. :)**_

 _ **Alright guys, so. I am either planning to either end this story and make a Silent Heaven 2 on a separate story, or just combine the two by continuing on this story. Please let me know what you guys think I should do here. I do this for myself and you guys! I need your opinions!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 35: The aftermath**

Kat and I exit the church, movement from the church roof grabs my attention as the movement comes closer, Valtiel. Kat screams as she sees what I'm looking at, she backs away from me as Valtiel approaches me.

"Don't worry, he wont hurt you. He used to be an angel, actually." I say to Kat then I look at Valtiel.

"Where did the girl and her mother go?" I ask him.

' _Back home. Although the demon is not allowing them to leave the fog world.'_ He says.

"I thought the demon was planning to kill the child? Why did it allow her to leave Silent Hill?"

' _I was able to stop the demon and allow the child and her mother to leave the city and out of the demon's radar, for now. The demon will not allow me to send them back to the real world, as Alessa would have wanted them to do.'_ He says.

Kat remains silent as she observes, I continue, "So. Who is in charge now? The demon? Or you?"

' _The demon has taken full control of Silent Hill since Alessa's passing.'_ Valtiel says.

"Already? The demon still has that much power after helping Alessa with what just happened?"

' _Yes. This has been part of the demon's plan since the beginning. It feeds off the fear produced by humans who get lost here, as you can imagine, the demon almost has no limits to its strength.'_

I look over at Kat, who is focused on our surroundings, "are the monsters moving now?" She asks.

' _Yes.'_ Valtiel says in my mind, Kat reacts as well by staring at Valtiel, she must have heard it too.

"Did that thing just speak to me?" She asks.

"Both of us." I say to her "His name is Valtiel, by the way." I say and look at her again.

"Oh..does he rape people too?"

' _I would never do such a vile thing.'_ He says in both of our minds.

Kat lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank god. I like you now..even though you look terrifying…"

I smirk a little at her words, "He doesn't look bad." I say while watching Valtiel.

"Yea…I guess…not as bad as other things here at least…" She says, beginning to look around again, "We should go…in case anything around here wants to eat us…"

I nod and look at Valtiel, "What did you want to say to me by the way?" I ask.

' _I will continue to protect the child, and I am working on finding a way to bypass the demon and try to get the child, or even the mother as well out of this world.'_

I nod, "Alright, if you need my help, let me know."

"Alright can we go now!?" Kat says, "I think I'm hearing things!"

"Alright, lets go…" I say, waving bye to Valtiel as we walk down the road, starting to hear Pyramid's knife dragging on the ground coming from the hospital.

We continue walking and I stop as I hear Pyramid exit the hospital, Kat stops too and looks at me, "Why are we stopped again…"

"Because, let him catch up." I say, looking back at Pyramid as he doesn't seem to be following us, I run over to him.

"Hey…where are you going?" I ask him, Kat staying where we were and not following me over.

' _Back to my lair.'_ He says as he continues walking, I move in front of him and stop him.

"are you okay…? I'm sorry about Alessa…"

' _Yes, there is no need to worry about me.'_ He says as he lowers his helmet, showing me that I have his full attention.

"Okay. I can go with you if you have Valtiel watch over Kat."

He nods, _'Done.'_

I give him a smile and look over at Kat then back at him, "Could you go with me to take her there? Just to make sure she doesn't die or something…"

He nods and we walk back over to kat, who backs up a little when seeing Pyramid follow me.

"Oh, he is coming with us now? Why…" She asks.

"Because." I say as we resume walking to the apartments.

"Because why…" She says.

"Because, just to make sure you don't die, in case I cant save you."

"What? You think he would be faster than you? He is pretty slow, in case you haven't noticed the giant thing he is dragging along with him."

I give her a glare, "All the creatures ignore and avoid him as well. You haven't seen him fight."

"Yes, I have. And he was fighting me, twice I have seen it. And felt it." She says as we continue walking.

I ignore her and continue walking, walking closer to him than her.

"Oh, by the way. After we get to the apartments, I'm going to have Valtiel stand guard nearby to protect you." I say to her.

"What?" She says as she stops and looks at me, "You are leaving me alone? How do you know he wont just kill me when your back is turned…"

"Because, I know him pretty well now. He wouldn't do that. He actually has a hobby of protecting people who get lost here."

"So," she says as she continues walking with us, "you are just gonna leave me and have an ex-angel protect me while you go off and do whatever with that creature that raped me and tried to kill me twice?"

"He literally saved your life twice since then, you know that? From Fukuro and from being killed by that barb wire. He could have easily just grabbed me and not you too." I say, anger in my voice, none of the insults or comments seeming to phase Pyramid at all.

"Yea, the only reason he saved my life was because of you. Your sister is dead now and you could just leave here whenever you want with me and go back to being a normal person. I don't want to be trapped here forever like you do! I want to go home, unlike you I have parents and siblings I want to see again! Who knows what my parents have done, they probably think I'm dead!"

Tears of sadness and anger begin to flood my eyes as she speaks, I watch her walk as I begin thinking about shoving her to the ground and screaming at her, suddenly she faceplants into the ground as if a force shoved her from behind. My eyes widen and I watch and stop walking, "Holy shit."

Kat screams when she falls and immediately turns around on the ground, her face cut and bleeding, and looks at what was behind her as nothing is there, Pyramid also seems confused at what happened as he is stopped as well, with his helmet facing Kat, he then moves his helmet to face me. Kat also looks at me.

"What the fuck was that! I felt something push me down!" She says to me as she backs away from anything that could have been behind her. Her eyes widen as she then looks at me again, "Holy shit…" She says as she sounds as if she just realized something, "You have fucking telekinesis too or some shit!?"

"N-no…" I say as I look at my hands, beginning to believe it must have been from me as I thought about doing something and that exact thing happened.

"Yes you do! Get the fuck away from me!" She says as she stands up and runs in a random direction.

"Wait! Kat stop!" I scream after her then look at Pyramid.

"Was that me? Tell me that wasn't me…"

' _I believe it was you. You may have either gained Alessa's telekinesis or you were born with it.'_ He says, _'The force indeed came from you.'_

"There is no way…I've never done anything like that before…"

' _Alessa must have given it to you after passing. She may be planning to have you take her place.'_ He says, movement catches my eye from a building as I see Valtiel going in the same direction Kat fled off to, he must have been following us.

"I don't know…maybe I can get more information from Valtiel…he should be able to calm Kat down and get her where she needs to go…" I say as I look at Pyramid again, who begins to walk in a different direction, towards his lair.

' _He may know more.'_ He says as I follow him.

"Why would Alessa give me her powers and not you? Or Valtiel? Or her own mother?"

' _She is close with you, especially because you are her sister and you have my protection, like she had.'_

I continue to walk with him as I look down at the ground, "I wonder what will happen to Silent hill now…"

' _I do not know.'_ He says as we reach the sanitorium and go inside and proceed to progress through the building to the basement.

We reach his lair as he shoves the door open and allows me to go inside first before he enters and shoves the door shut, as it weighs a lot so humans cant enter or exit.

' _Lets try and test your abilities, Hecate.'_ He says as he approaches the pipes that hold his other weapons, which contain a few other Great Knives, one seems to be made of stone, another some kind of dark, shiny rock material, maybe obsidian or something, and an empty spot that seems like it is to hold his main Great Knife he uses. He picks up his Great Knife with both hands and picks it up and places it upon the bent pipes like the others. He then backs up and moves his helmet so it is facing me, he then motions for me to walk over to him. I listen and walk over.

"Why do we need to do this…" I ask as I stop beside him.

' _To practice your abilities in case you will need to use them.'_ He says as he moves his helmet back over to face the weapons.

' _Attempt to lift one of my weapons and make it drop from the wall.'_ He says.

"I don't know how I did it…"

His helmet then faces me again, _'Try.'_

I let out a whine, not really wanting to do this, but I submit as I try to focus on his main Great Knife he just put up there. He then looks back at the weapons as I attempt to try and get it to lift up and off of the pipe.

Time goes by, and nothing moves, I begin to get frustrated. "I can't do it…"

' _You can.'_ He says as he begins to try and think about how I did it, _'You may have to get emotional. Angry, where your emotions are at their peak.'_

"What? Why?" I ask as I look at him.

' _That seems to be how you did it to your friend.'_

"Are you sure?"

Pyramid nods and moves behind me, _'Try to remember what your friend told you. About your family.'_

I try and focus on the words she said as I begin to get angry again and try and focus on the weapon again and imagine it moving, the knife begins to raddle a little and move very little, but it does not lift.

I wimper and turn around and face him, "I can't…" I say as I open my arms and try to wrap my arms around him, but when I move closer he shoves me away from him gently.

' _If you calm your emotions right now, it will not work. You can touch me after this all you desire to, but only if you do as I said.'_

I groan and turn around again, "I can't…"

Pyramid goes silent for a few seconds, he then speaks up.

' _My memory has gotten better. I now remember the moment I raped your friend.'_

I turn around and look at him, "…you do…?"

He nods, _'I remember my reasoning. I desired release and ran into her as she ran away from me. You could not provide me with that release.'_

I narrow my eyes at him, "Oh really…"

' _I remember the moment I tore her clothes off, the moment I shoved myself inside her small body. I remember the feeling of her around me as she struggled and screamed. The taste of her blood was so sweet, the moment was intoxicating as her screams of pain filled the room. I could not hold back from releasing my seed inside of her as her body climaxed with mine-'_

"SHUT UP!" I scream out as I lift my arms up towards his weapon, the weapon quickly lifts from the pipes as it moves with my arms and the tip of the weapon slams straight into the cement floor behind me where Pyramid just stood. If Pyramid had not dodged his flying weapon, he would certainly have been pierced by his own weapon.

Pyramid stands there near his weapon as I run over to him and punch him straight in the nuts, only for him to grab my fist and my other hand with both of his hands, my leg flies up and smashes right into his crotch as he lets out a loud, inhuman groan and falls onto his knees and pulls me to his chest to try and calm me down, I land fist after fist against his chest and helmet as my rage continues. A soft sound fills my ears as a familiar feeling comes from his chest as he 'purrs' to me, which is very difficult for him to do right now because of the pain. His efforts begin to pay off as the purrs cause me to begin relaxing as I stop my punches and rest against him, one of his arms around me as his other hand is cupping himself through his cloth made of, most likely human skin. He has been wearing this for a long while, but when I first met him he wore an actual cloth fabric (shown being worn by him in my drawings on Deviantart).

Both of us sit there for a bit as he continues his amazingly soothing sounds.

' _You did it.'_ Pyramid says to me as his purrs continue.


	36. Finale

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much Marine Wilson for reviewing! I'm so glad you enjoyed! I know he is hahaha, it was so fun to write the ending of that chapter, although I could feel Hecate's anger and jealousy as I wrote. I'm so happy you enjoy my story so much! What I'm worried about when it comes to making a new story is the possibility of people reading the story who haven't read this one. I know that wouldn't be my fault and I would obviously have to address them to this story and all that, or if my readers from this story wont follow onto my other one. I will obviously make it clear where the story is located and also put the link to it in this story after my last chapter. I guess I could just make a part 2 on a separate story, why not. Hahahaha while I wrote that, I thought of the possibility of Kat and Valtiel having a thing together, but I'm not sure yet. It would be interesting since she is terrified of the monsters, and also called him unpleasant to look at. It would be interesting if that happened, since he is able to feel love due to having been an angel at one point. Anywho I guess I will go ahead and continue this story on a 2nd book, as this one is the last. The next chapter on here will be a link to the new story once I publish it. Also sorry for the rambling haha.**_

 **((WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! 18+))**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Finale**

I enter Alessa's hospital room, her room is exactly how it used to be with her bed within the center of the room with all her equipment around it. I approach the bed, expecting to see her inside it, so my surprise she is not.

"Alessa…?" I say, looking around the room.

A figure grabs my attention from the corner of the room as it approaches me. The light in the center of the room begins to illuminate the figure as it approaches me. A teenage girl with long black hair approaches me as she gives me a smile.

"Hello Hecate…"

"..Alessa…?" I say as I look over her. Not a single burn on her body anywhere, no bandages, no signs of any pain at all. And she is walking!

The girl nods and smiles more, "Yes."

"How…you died…why…?"

"It was my time, Hecate. And now it is yours." She says as she approaches me and wraps her arms around me as I return the gesture.

"My time…? What do you mean…"

"Since my passing…the demon has betrayed my wishes…it will not allow my incarnate to return to the real world…it has malevolent plans for the future of Silent Hill, Valtiel alone cannot create limitations for the demon's power. You must step in, as I have given you my ability of telekinesis, as well as the inability to age, as the demon would be able to live way beyond your passing. Without your control, the demon will be able to create a world of eternal darkness, where there is no world full of life. Pyramid and Valtiel will help you learn to master your new abilities, to the point you will be able to use your telekinesis regardless of your emotions." She says as she moves away from me, smiling at me.

"But. How will I be able to control the demon? I'm not you…why not give these abilities to Valtiel?"

"You will learn in time. Because Valtiel is already immortal and has his own range of abilities. You will be able to use these abilities well due to our shared blood."

I give her a little bit of a smile as tears rise in my eyes, "I am so sorry you had to go like that…but I'm so happy you are no longer suffering and are able to stand and walk."

Alessa gives me another smile, "It's alright. I am glad that my soul was released…the pain is over. I am at peace. I will continue to communicate with you, Pyramid and Valtiel if needed. I have already informed the two of them of my decisions."

"Where are they?" I ask, looking around.

"You are dreaming…when you awaken, Pyramid is nearby. He has recovered all of his memory the both of you shared together. I promised him that one day he will have his helmet removed, he has endured enough pain. Now it is up to the demon to follow through with that promise I made to him so long ago." She shakes her head, "I don't believe the demon will follow through…"

"What? The demon better follow through…that helmet causes him so much pain and agony…plus I wish to be able to see what he looks like underneath his helmet…"

Alessa smiles, "He looks like a normal human man…except for his eyes."

My eyes widen, "He does? I remember seeing his eyes before…I figured he looked like a normal person…but I wasn't sure. I cant wait until he gets it removed…"

Alessa smiles, "I know…I never thought the demon would betray me like it has…I just hope it follows through…"

"I do too.." I say.

"I have to go now…goodbye Hecate." Alessa says to me as she begins to fade.

"Goodbye Alessa…please do this again…"

Slowly I awaken, lying on Pyramid's bed, completely covered up in the blanket, I rub my eyes and wipe away some sweat from my face.

I look over at where his weapon was stabbed into the ground last night, of course, its gone. Slowly I get up off the bed, wearing only underwear as I put my shirt back on and walk over to his weapon rack. I notice a different weapon on a different wall, another Great Knife of his, but this one has a curved end instead of straight, like his main one does. (basically, this one is the one he used when protecting Heather from all the inmate's arms in the asylum in Revelations.) I approach the weapon, which is leaned up against a wall in a corner. I begin to wonder how heavy one of these actually are.

I slowly move my hand to its handle and slowly wrap my fingers of one hand around it as I slowly move my arm to move the weapon away from the corner, backing up as I drag the weapon to where the handle isn't leaning against the wall anymore. Immediately I feel the weight of the weapon as it leans in my hand, the weapon begins to drop on the floor as I let out a squeak and grab the handle with both hands before it slams onto the ground and smash my feet. I sigh in relief and slowly back up, dragging the weapon with me as it makes loud grinding sounds against the ground. Immediately I stop as it begins to get loud, I look over at the door to the room and no one has come in yet.

I look back at the weapon and drag it more to the center of the room, I then put it down on the floor and rub my hands, "Oh my god…how does he do this…" I ask myself.

Picking it back up, I then swing it by dragging it against the ground, trying to act like I'm defending myself with it, I grin and do it again.

"I'm the executioner! Roar!" I say as I swing it again, still not able to lift it off the ground.

"Roar! I'm not humannnn fear mee! I have a big thing on my headdd I'm so sexy and muscular! Everyone fear meee!" I scream out and continue swinging the weapon as it drags against the ground, basically I'm turning around and around dragging it in front of me.

"Roarrrrrrr howlllll roarrrr!" I say, continuing, my eyes widen as I hear a loud, familiar inhuman roar from behind me, from the doorway, quickly I turn around, dropping the weapon as the handle slams down into my heel, I scream and cup my heel as I fall onto the ground and hold it, looking at Pyramid as he stands in the doorway, his shoulders bouncing as if he is laughing silently at me.

"What the fuck!? Why did you do that!" I scream at him as he moves into the room and shuts the door behind him and begins to approach me, dragging his main weapon with him.

' _I wanted to show you how a real roar sounds.'_

"You could have at least given me a heads up or something!" I say, looking at my heel, which is beginning to bruise quickly.

He walks past me, picking up his other weapon as he puts it back down in the corner where it was, _'I may have to put this one up so you can't reach it and harm yourself again.'_ He says, moving the weapon out of the corner and replacing it with his main Great Knife as he picks up his other one that I was playing with and puts it up on the pipes that his main one usually rests on.

"Aww…there is nothing for me to do in here. I can't leave this room when you shut the door…so I have to entertain myself in here somehow…"

' _Should I get you a ball or something? What is considered entertainment to you?'_ He says as his helmet faces me.

"Uh, maybe waking up next to you, maybe you not leaving the room before I wake up all the time."

' _I cannot be in here all the time, I must do what I am told.'_

"What are you told to do? Is the demon telling you to be busy?"

' _Yes. You speak too much.'_ He says, covering my mouth with one of his hands as he uses his other arm to pick me up and carry me over to the bed.

I attempt to speak but his hand keeps me from speaking, he places me onto the bed as he begins to purr again. He uncovers my mouth and lies down on the bed on his back, pulling me on top of him by my shirt.

"What! Wait! Don't rip my shirt! I don't have another one!" I scream as I climb on top of him so he doesn't rip my shirt. I practically can feel him grinning as his hand grabs onto the front of my shirt with both hands and yanks my shirt from the middle, tearing my shirt in half as he then throws the shirt away from us, my eyes widen.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I scream out as I cover my bare chest with both of my arms, one of his hands then go to my arms, pulling one of them away from my chest, only for me to yank my arm out of his grip and recover myself. He then takes both of his hands and moves my arms away from my chest, I whine in defeat and squeeze his abdomen between my knees, not doing anything to him as he looks over my body with his senses.

"No! You don't get to do this! You ripped my shirt! Now I have to run around Silent Hill to get a new shirt! What if I run into fucking Red again!?"

' _I will take care of him then. I prefer you naked…'_ he says, taking both of my wrists into one hand as he moves his hand down to my right breast, slowly cupping it into his hand. A soft moan escapes my lips as I feel his large hand completely cover my breast, his hand feeling good against my breast as he slowly moves his hand around on it, his purrs continue as I begin to feel something growing underneath my butt.

I let out another moan as I close my eyes, allowing him to take over as I sit in submission. He seems to sense this as he releases my wrists, knowing I am welcoming and allowing it. I rest my arms upon his stomach as both of his hands cup my breasts and proceed to rub them.

An idea sparks in my mind as I smirk, open my eyes and look at his helmet, "Have you ever felt the inside of someone's mouth before?"

His head tilts a little, _'um. You want to put my finger in your mouth?'_ he asks.

I let out a laugh as I lower my butt down to where I'm sitting on his legs, I slowly pull his 'cloth' down to reveal his length, my eyes widen in shock, "Holy shit…"

He is huge. Which isn't surprising…as his body isn't exactly human sized. I begin to feel bad for Kat, since she felt the full power of this. I have felt it inside me, but not like she did. Anger begins to rise in me again, thinking about it and the fact he did it to her, and that he also got her body to climax with his, which begins to drive my jealousy.

He seems to notice this as his hand moves to my hair and begins to stroke it, seeming to be very nervous right now.

' _Please. I can sense you are angry. Please do not bite me.'_

I grin a little at him, "No promises…" I then move down and put his tip in my mouth which causes him to flinch, but relax once he realizes my teeth aren't on him, he then exhales as he was holding his breath due to preparing to feel pain.

Slowly I run my tongue along him as I push down on him, putting him deeper into my mouth as a groan escapes him, obviously never felt this before. I continue to lower myself on him as I fit as much of him in my throat as I can, causing me to gag as he grips my hair and pulls my mouth off him, I can feel the concern from him.

' _Please, do not kill yourself.'_

I giggle, "I wont." I move back down and put him back in my mouth as I run my tongue around him, he continues to let out inhuman groans as he grips my hair, I begin to bob my head on him, making him grip my hair more as well as the bed. I can tell he is fighting the desire to force himself completely down my throat, since I cannot take his entire length inside my mouth.

He begins to growl, as I then pull my mouth off him in concern. He then grabs my hips and underwear, ripping my underwear off he then pushes my body down on him, making his length plunge deep inside me as I scream in pleasure and surprise. He holds onto my hips as he begins thrusting hard up into me, pulling my hips down to meet his every time he thrusts, forcing as much of himself inside me as he can as I scream in pleasure and a bit of pain. The pleasure begins to mask the pain as he increases his pace.

I place my hands on his helmet as I hold onto it, to make sure it doesn't pierce me as he continues, he then moves his helmet to the side, so the tip of it is out of the way, I remove my hands from it as I move my body down to lie on him, his warm body against mine as I feel his muscles move with each thrust.

I begin to cry out as he shifts his hips to where his length is rubbing against my sensitive spot inside me, each thrust he makes I begin to get tighter around him as I cry out more, gripping onto his shoulders and digging my nails into them. Causing him to growl in pleasure and quicken his pace to make my body climax. I scream out as my orgasmic juices spray out of me and onto him, running down and onto the bed, each thrust he makes forces more out of me as I spray out each time he thrusts. I continue to scream in pleasure as he continues, my body ceases its orgasm as I relax on top of him as he continues.

His purrs resume, as he continues to thrust into me, shifting his hips again to where he is rubbing against my spot again, I cry out again. Each time he moves, the sound of my juices can be heard as my vagina is filled with the liquids from my orgasm, he thrusts fast again, causing me to tighten again. I cry out again as I feel it coming fast, this time he begins to groan as he moves, seeming to be allowing his orgasm to rise as well.

He thrusts hard as he groans, I feel an intense warmth begin spreading inside me as his thrusts come to a stop as he is as deep inside me as he can be, he thrusts very slowly as the warmth continues to spread, I cry out from the pleasure as my body begins to climax with his as my body trembles in pleasure.

His hand gripped tightly in my hair while his other is gripping the bed, he slowly finishes his release as my body does the same, continuing to tremble on top of him, he begins purring again as he releases his hand from my hair and places it upon my back, his other hand gets placed upon my lower back.

' _There. No need to feel jealous…'_ he says, continuing to purr, I giggle.

"Oh, is that the only reason you did that?"

' _No.'_ He says as he begins to rub my back.

I smile to myself, my face begins to heat up as I bury my face into his chest as I say something, neither of us can understand.

' _What?'_

"I rjgwjw wemkfwk"

' _Lift your head.'_

My face darkens more to a darker red, "…I lovfwef wfkwfq"

He then moves his hand to my chin and lifts my head up, _'Say it.'_

"….I…love you…" My face darkens more.

' _Not that hard, is it._ '

"Oh really? You say it then."

 _'I love you.'_

I roll my eyes, "Whatever." I say, grinning at him. He then wraps his arms around me again as he continues purring to me.


	37. Silent Heaven 2

Hey guys! Here is the link to Silent Heaven 2! s/12861711/1/Silent-Heaven-2


End file.
